Baby
by Bunnie24
Summary: After Claudia uses an artifact to bandage Steves' wound, they get an unexpected consequence that is sure to ruin both their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was another trivial fight, Claudia and Steve were reorganizing a series of shelves after the bouncy balls got out again, it was a mess.

"I just think they should be in a cage!" Steve protested.

Claudia chuckled "Oh, Jinksy…" she simply said, balancing a pile of books as she put them back into place.

Steve griped in agony as he pulled his hand back, beginning to suck on a finger wound.

"What's wrong?" Claudia asked.

"I cut myself." he managed to get out, keeping his finger in his mouth.

Claudia shuffled over to Steve to see his finger bleeding, she gasped while beginning to look for something to contain the bleeding until they got back to the office.

She didn't think twice about the box of bandages on the shelf as she snatched them up, removing one from the box and opened it up before wrapping it around Steve's wound.

"There you go." Claudia said before putting the box down.

Steve nodded "Thanks." He said.

They both went back to work when Steve began to mess with his band-aid.

"What's the matter?" Claudia asked.

Steve shrugged "I don't know, this bandage doesn't feel right." He said as he pulled the band-aide.

Claudia watched as Steve looked at his wound, then at the band-aide, trying to find a source of the discomfort; but there was none.

"Did the bleeding stop?" Claudia asked.

Steve nodded "Yeah, but this bandage…it's weird." He said.

Claudia hummed to herself as she walked down the isle to try and find the box of bandages, when the noticed how peculiar the box did look.

She picked up the box and examined the contents inside the box, noticing how old they looked when the decided to start looking for its place on the shelf.

Claudia hoped that this probable artifact wasn't anything severe, otherwise she would have to report to Artie on her stupid decision.

Steve yelped as he dropped the bandage onto the floor, Claudia turned around to see some sort of goop beginning to form out of the bandage.

"Holy crap!" Claudia proclaimed while Steve began to take a few steps back.

The goop was forming more and more before both Claudia and Steve began to run out of the isle and several over before deciding just to run back to the office.

"ARTIE!" Claudia yelled, with Steve following close behind.

"What? What is it?" Artie asked, sounding annoyed as ever as he turned to the both of them.

He noticed the box of bandages in Claudia's hands when looked up to them "What did you do?" he asked.

Claudia shrugged "I don't know…Steve cut himself really bad and I didn't think about it; I wrapped one of these around his hand and then it just…started…eww." She said, unable to explain the occurrence any further.

Artie stood up from his chair "You touched that?"

"Yes." Claudia remarked.

"…and then wrapped it around Steve's hand?" Artie asked.

Claudia nodded again "Yeah…Artie, what type of an artifact is this?" Claudia asked.

Artie thought for a moment before grabbing his case "Follow me."

* * *

"Those bandages belonged to Friedrich Miescher, he discovered DNA, or he discovered the Nucleic Acid that are in DNA; those bandages contain power to create life from cells…like skin cells," Artie explained, getting closer to the isle.

"...if someone was to touch a bandage, the DNA from their skin cells would cause a reaction to create another person from the DNA." Artie said.

Claudia raised an eye brow "Like a clone?" she asked.

"Yes, exactly," Artie said, only two isles away from their destination "…but if TWO people touch the bandage, their DNA morphs together," Artie said.

Crying was beginning to be heard by all three of them, Claudia looked around the Warehouse "Is that crying?" she asked.

Steve shrugged her question off "Causing what to happen, Artie?" he asked.

Artie turned into their isle and stopped "Causing this to happen." He said, pointing to a three-year old girl sobbing in the middle of the isle.

Claudia was trying to understand what Artie was explaining "…so…what did I do?" she asked.

Steve gasped for air, looking at the child in pure shock "…your skin cells…and my blood…" he managed to get out.

"Okay?" Claudia said, asking for more information.

Artie huffed "Claudia, when two people love each other very much; they want to show their love…by…well…mating—"

"EW! Stop, I know what sex is, we don't need to have that talk; can somebody just tell me straight up why a bandage turned into a 3-year old girl?" she asked.

Artie sighed heavily, rubbing his brow "You and Steve created offspring."

Claudia let it sink in for a moment "…a daughter?" she asked.

Steve gently fell to his knees "I think I'm going to be sick." He muttered to himself.

Claudia walked towards the crying child, who looked at her with fearful eyes as her sobs began to die down; Claudia swallowed hard as she covered her mouth "Oh my god." She muttered.

"Jinksy, she has your eyes." Claudia said.

Claudia motioned the little girl to come closer to her as she looked over the child for a moment: red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, was pretty much a spitting image of Steve Jinks.

The little girl stopped in front of Claudia, sniffling her tears with snot coming out of her nose.

Claudia smiled "Hi." She muttered.

The little girl just glared at Claudia.

"Can you talk?" she asked.

The little girl nodded.

"Say something?" Claudia asked, taking her hand.

The little girl looked behind Claudia at Artie and Steve, who was still on the ground trying to get himself together, before looking back at Claudia "Hi." She simply said.

Claudia swallowed hard; she _made _this, Steve _made_ this. Needless to say, their friendship was going to be tested with this.

"Are you hungry?" Claudia asked.

The little girl nodded.

Claudia smiled "Okay…how does Peanut Butter and Jelly sound?" she asked.

The little girl smiled "Okay."

"Okay?" Claudia asked, standing up and taking her hand and walking back to Artie and Steve with her.

Artie was helping Steve up off the floor as Claudia stopped in front of them, Artie glared at Claudia who nodded, knowing there would be words, and probably a punishment, later as Claudia walked past them and made her way with the little girl back to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them sat across from the little girl as they watched her eat her sandwich.

"What are we going to do?" Claudia asked in a whispered tone.

Artie adjusted his glasses "Well, we'll just have to cover her in goo so that way it can turn back into a bandage…and that'll solve this problem."

"What?" Steve asked, turning to Artie; his first word in nearly two hours.

Artie turned to Steve "What? We turn it back into an artifact, problem solved!"

"It?" Steve asked.

"…It…is a three-year old child…with skin, and organs…and blood. She is a human being. We can't just make her go away." Steve remarked, turning back to her.

Artie watched Steve watch the child "Are you actually thinking about keeping her?" he asked.

"Yes." Steve told him.

Claudia took his arm "Steve, we should talk about this first." She suggested.

Steve sighed "…Claudia, look at her. Granted, she was an accident; but should she be punished for your stupidity?" he asked.

"Are you really going to throw that in my face now?" she asked in her typical snarky tone.

"I'm not trying to…just…we can't just _get rid of her_." He emphasized.

Steve laced his fingers together "I would have too much guilt." He muttered.

Claudia sighed heavily, she knew guilt was a heavy burden for Steve as she looked at the toddler "We can't take care of a kid, Jinksy…I'm too young, and neither of us can afford it."

Steve turned to her "Then she can be the Warehouse baby; made for the Warehouse, by the Warehouse; in a matter of speaking."

Claudia smiled as she looked at the toddler "What are we going to name her?" she asked.

The toddler yawned, taking one last bite of her sandwich before focusing on fighting her sleepiness.

"Abby, it's time for your nap." Steve said, standing up from his chair and walking towards her.

"But I'm not sleepy." She protested.

Steve smiled "Doesn't matter, lets go back to the house." He said, gingerly picking her up.

"I'll be at the B and B if you need me." Steve said, leaving the warehouse.

Claudia and Artie sat in silence before Artie turned to her "First things first." He said before hitting her over the head with a newspaper.

She flinched "Ouch!" she said, leaning away from Artie.

"How could you be so stupid? Using an artifact so carelessly!" he said, standing up and pacing around the room.

Claudia shrugged "He was bleeding all over the place, what was I supposed to do? Run all the way up to the office to get a first aid kit?" she said, standing up as well.

"Look, Artie, I'm sorry…but I will take responsibility for this!" Claudia remarked.

He rubbed his brow "Claudia," he said, but nothing else came out of his mouth.

Claudia raised her arms "What else am I going to do? Steve's right, we can't just get rid of her."

Artie sighed "Claudia, if we keep her, Mrs. Fredric is going to find out, and the Regents will find out, and God knows what they'll do."

"I'll talk to Mrs. Fredric! I'll see if I can suede her!" Claudia protested.

Artie looked at her, so desperate to make everything work, as well as make and keep everybody happy.

"…you could give it a shot." Artie suggested "But I don't think it'll work." Artie said.

Claudia hugged herself "I'm not going to give up on her." She told Artie.

Artie nodded "I know."

* * *

Steve sat on the coffee table while the toddler slept on the couch, he watched her closely when the front door opened and gently closed as Claudia stuck her head into the living room.

"She out?" Claudia whispered.

Steve nodded "She's out."

Claudia dropped her messenger bag on the floor and sat next to Steve on the table and looked at the toddler.

"We have such a dilemma." Steve whispered.

Claudia smiled "Yeah, but she's such a cute little dilemma." She whispered before turning to Steve.

Steve chuckled under his breathe "On a scale from one to ten, how much trouble is this going to cause?" he asked her.

Claudia sighed "I'm going to talk to Mrs. Fredric the next time she appears, and hope that she hears me…us…out." She said.

"Hopefully." Steve said.

Claudia smiled gently "But in the meantime…I am going to have fun." She said.

Steve smiled as he wrapped his arm around Claudia as they both looked at the toddler "She looks just like you." She said.

"With red hair." Steve said.

Claudia chuckled "We need so much stuff; clothes, toys, food, furniture." She said, beginning to calculate all the costs in her head.

"…you think the Warehouse could pay for it?" she asked Steve.

Steve shook his head "Nope." He said bluntly.

"Way to burst my bubble there, Jinksy." Claudia said, her sarcasm beginning to slip out.

The silent was comforting until the door shot open "HONEY, I'm home!" Pete yelled.

Steve and Claudia shushed Pete as they walked into the living room, but it was too late; the toddler was awake.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the couch, Steve face palmed himself as Claudia turned to Pete, and now Myka, who were standing in the living room entrance.

"Who's that?" Myka asked.

Steve and Claudia turned to each other before turning back to Pete and Myka "She's our daughter." They said in unison.

Pete chuckled "Yeah, right! Seriously, who is she?" he said, walking closer to the couch.

"I'll take her upstairs." Steve said, taking the toddler and guiding her up to the bedrooms.

Claudia stood up "We had a mishap with an artifact, and now Steve and I have been blessed with the gift of life." She said, letting her sarcasm spill out of her mouth.

Myka stood next to Pete "She's not lying."

Pete looked at Myka "You think?" he asked, before turning back to Claudia.

"You can ask Artie yourself…Steve and I have procreated…can't believe I just said that." Claudia remarked.

Pete smiled "YAY! We have a baby in the house! What's her name? Can I meet her? Can I go with you to buy her outfits?" Pete asked, beginning to berate Claudia with questions and requests.

Claudia took a step back "We don't know what we're going to do…we want to keep her, but Artie is advising otherwise. We are just going to keep this low profile until I talk to Mrs. Fredric…and maybe the Regents."

Myka rubbed her neck "Uh, ok. But, how did this happen?" she asked.

Claudia crossed her arms "…you might want to sit down."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you guys alright?" Claudia asked.

Myka was letting it all process while Pete was having a hard time understanding "So, you used an artifact blindly to cover up Steve's wound?" Myka asked.

Claudia nodded "Yes."

"And in doing so, started a reaction IN the artifact that turns out to be the bandages of Friedrich Miescher who discovered DNA…and now you and Steve have a daughter." Myka said blatantly.

Claudia nodded again "Good, you're catching on."

"Oh my god, Claudia!" Myka said, standing up from the couch.

Claudia flinched "I know, not the best situation I've put myself in, but I'm trying to make the best of it."

Pete shook his head "Claudia, you can't keep her! She is technically an artifact." Pete said.

"Not really, I mean, because there is still an entire box in the warehouse, so technically she's not…but she also is. Oh god." Claudia said, sitting down on the coffee table.

Myka sat next to Claudia and rubbed her back "I think I'm going to be sick." Claudia said, beginning to breathe heavily.

Pete shook her head "No-no-no, don't be sick! Breathe in…breathe out!" Pete said, helping Claudia relax as it all finally hit her.

Claudia finally managed to relax as she rubbed her thighs with her hands "What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

Myka turned to Pete before looking back at Claudia "Well, how is Steve taking it?" she asked.

"Surprising well…or at least, that's how he's making it seem anyway." Claudia remarked.

"Steve is fine with it." Steve said in third person as he walked into the living room.

Steve stood by the door with his hands in his pockets "But Steve is also clueless because he didn't plan on having children…ever…" he continued to say.

Pete and Myka sat back down on the couch as Claudia sighed "Maybe Artie's right, we should just cover her in goo and let this be a funny story in five years time…give or take." She said.

Steve huffed "I already said 'no' to that, Claudia!" he said, sitting next to her on the coffee table.

"You really think Mrs. Fredric is going to let us keep her, let alone the Regents? They are going to murder us-literally!" Claudia said.

Steve put an arm around his best friend "You need to relax." He said, looking at Myka and Pete, who were cooing over the embrace.

He rolled his eyes as he let go of Claudia "We will cross that bridge when we get there, in the mean time; we need to go get her a _few _outfits, maybe some toys…and then we'll just wait for either Mrs. Fredric or the Regents." He told her.

Claudia sighed "Okay." She said gently.

Steve smiled "Okay…I'm just as scared as you, but we've got to keep it together, alright?" he said.

Claudia nodded "Alright."

Myka smiled "I guess us girls are going shopping!" she said, clapping her hands together.

Pete pouted "I wanna go!" he said.

Steve smiled "Go out, buy her some cute girly things, I'll watch Abby…she seems to like me anyway."

"We're going to need to talk about that name!" Claudia said.

"I like it!" Steve said.

"Well, I don't…so when I get back…we're discussing name options…and whose last name she's going to take." She said, getting up and grabbing her purse.

Steve rolled his eyes again "Fine, get out!" he said, opening the door for the three of them and shut it quickly.

* * *

The three agents came home with bags of clothing and toys and threw them all in the living room, Steve came out of the dining room with Artie, who was unimpressed.

"I said _a few_ outfits…not the entire mall!" Steve said.

Myka smiled "It's okay, it's a gift from Uncle Pete and Aunt Myka." She said, pulling out the clothing and placing them on the couch.

The toddler walked out into the living room, her eyes lit up with joy "Is that all for me?" she asked.

Claudia nodded "Yep." She said.

The toddler ran up to the couch and looked at all the outfits with Myka and Pete while Claudia walked up to Steve and crossed her arms with a smile on her face "Willow." She said.

"Hmm?" Steve asked confused.

"Her name is Willow."

"Her name is Abby." Steve corrected.

Claudia shook her head "I don't like Abby."

"And I certainly don't like Willow!" Steve said.

Claudia huffed "Fine…thank god I bought a baby names book."

"Thank god indeed!" Steve said.

"Daddy, look at the pretty dress!" the toddler said, showing Steve the red polka dot dress.

Steve gasped with excitement "Pretty!" he said.

Myka smiled "You wanna go try it on?" she asked.

The toddler nodded as Myka took her hand and walked her upstairs to try on the new dress.

Artie adjusted his glasses as he turned to Claudia and Steve "As I was telling Steve, Mrs. Fredric stopped by the Warehouse today…" he said.

Claudia looked at Artie worried "And?" she asked.

"And she said that this situation goes beyond her…" he said, looking at Claudia with his usual look.

Claudia pouted "No." she said.

Artie shrugged "Unfortunately, yes. The Regents make the final decision…but that's tomorrow…for the both of you!" he said, scurrying the both of them into the dining room before turning to Pete.

"Let Myka and junior know dinner is ready!" he said before walking into the dining room.

* * *

"But I don't like Green Beans!" she protested.

Claudia huffed "Have you ever had them?" she asked.

"No." she retorted.

"Then try them!" Claudia said.

The toddler grabbed one Green Bean from her plate and chewed on it.

"See, not so bad, right?" Claudia asked, taking a big bite of Green Beans herself.

Pete smiled "So, the Regents tomorrow…on a scale from one to piss your pants, how scared are you guys?"

"Pete!" Myka protested, meanwhile the toddler giggled.

Steve and Claudia turned to each other before turning back to Pete "We'd rather not talk about it." They said in unison before going back to their dinner.

Pete nodded "Well, I will be there to support you." He said before taking a sip of his water.

Claudia smirked "Thanks Pete, you can sit there and watch them suck the life of me."

"Claudia." Artie said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm just saying…this could be literally the last supper for me." Claudia said.

Steve huffed "Mine too." He muttered.

"They wouldn't kill you Jinksy, you were just an innocent victim." Claudia said before stuffing her mouth with more Green Beans.

Steve huffed "Can we talk about something else?" he asked.

"…can I have cake?" the toddler asked without missing a beat.

The table cooed at the toddler, giving the room some much needed positive energy.


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia walked into Steve's room with the giant book of baby names before closing his door gently "Is she asleep?" he asked.

"God, I hope so." Claudia remarked, sitting next to Steve on her bed.

She threw the book in front of the both of them as they got adjusted sitting then opened the book "Are you sure we should start this tonight, what if tomorrow doesn't work out as well as you think?" Claudia asked.

Steve smirked "I want her to have a name we can both agree on, even if we only have her for another 12-hours." He said, opening up the book and looking through the names.

"What exactly are you looking for in a name?" he asked her.

Claudia shrugged "Something original."

"Okay, and I'm looking for something classy…so lets start with that." He said, looking through names with Claudia.

"What about Adrienne?" Steve asked.

Claudia shakes her head "I'm sorry, but I just saw Pete going '_YO ADRIENNE!_' throughout the house."

"Okay, then." Steve said, continuing the long list.

Claudia took the book and pressed it a few pages forwards into the "C's" of the book and began to look again.

Steve huffed, not finding anything in that letter worth nothing as he pressed the pages more to the E section.

"What about Eden?" Steve asked.

Claudia cringed "Old lady name." she said, taking the book and skimming through until the hit the H section.

They both went through the book when Claudias' finger hit a name "How—how about that one?" she asked gently.

Steve nodded "Yeah…that one…that one's perfect." He said, smiling at Claudia.

"We have a name!" Claudia said with a smile.

"Yeah, and I have the perfect middle name for it!" he told her.

* * *

The toddler woke up just as the sun was beginning to rise; Claudia nor Steve were around so she didn't want to waste any time as she left her bedroom.

She opened a series of doors until she found the bathroom, but she never did, just more bedrooms until she opened the door to Pete's room.

The toddler walked up to Pete's bed where he was sound asleep "Uncle Pete." She whispered.

Pete groaned "I don't want to cheese on my eggs." He muttered.

"Uncle Pete." She said a little louder.

Pete opened one eye to see the toddler standing at his bedside "What's the matter sweet pea?" he asked.

"I can't find the bathroom." She said.

"Can't find the bathroom?" he muttered.

The toddler nodded.

Pete smiled "Okay." He said, getting out of bed.

* * *

Pete stood by the bathroom door, waiting for the girl to finish her business so he could take her back to her room.

She opened the door and looked up at Pete, who smiled at her "Better?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said, taking Pete's hand as he walked her back to her bedroom.

"Uncle Pete?" she asked.

Pete walked into her room "Yeah?" he asked, helping her back into bed.

"I'm scared." She told him.

Pete looked at her "Why?" he asked, now sitting next to her on the bed.

"Cause, mommy and daddy are in trouble…and mommy keeps saying she's going to die." She said, looking up at Pete.

Pete smiled "No, don't be scared." He said, holding her close.

"Your mommy and daddy are going to be just fine, and sometimes mommy can be a bit dramatic." Pete comforted her.

The toddler nodded, getting back into bed; Pete tucked her in before he went back to his room and catch the rest of his sleep.

* * *

Claudia and Steve sat at one end of the table while the regents sat at the other end; Adwin Kosan cleared his throat "Alright, lets begin." He said.

"You both know why you're here, correct?" he asked.

The two agents nodded in agreement, feeding off each others energy as their nerves began to nag at them.

Adwin nodded "But for the records, if you could please, Ms. Donovan, explain to us what happened yesterday, July 13, 2013?"

Claudia nodded "After an incident involving the Baylor Dodgeball, Agent Jinks and I began cleaning up the mess. Agent Jinks cut himself on a piece of metal that was holding up an artifact causing him to bleed profusely; I panicked and grabbed the first thing I could find, which was Friedrich Miescher's bandaged and wrapped it around his wound. A few minutes after, Agent Jinks began to describe a bubbling sensation coming from the bandage and pulled the bandage from his wound before dropped it on the floor." Claudia swallowed hard, trying to contain her nervousness.

The regents glared at her, some taking notes before looking back up at her.

"We went to our supervisor, Artie, who then lead us back to the isle where we found the bandage to be replaced by a crying three-year old child." Claudia said.

Adwin nodded, taking a note before looking back up at Claudia "And what did you do when you saw the child?" he asked.

"I walked up to her." Claudia said.

"…and?"

Claudia sighed "I said hello, and I realized that everything subsequent to that moment was my fault, and I took responsibility for my actions." She whispered.

Jane Lattimer cleared her throat "Ms. Donovan, Mr. Jinks; it's amazing to me how efficiently and quickly you both took responsibility and I was equally amazed at how you would both rather deal with the child, versus simply getting rid of it." She said.

Adwin cleared his throat again "Ms. Donovan, you misused an artifact, which is punishable by bronzing," he said, alerting Claudia.

"…however, Mrs. Lattimer does have a point; the both of you did take responsibility for it and since we have to punish you, we, the regents, have decided to punish you by becoming unexpected parents." He said with a smile.

Claudia sat back down in her seat "Thank you, sir." She said.

Jane Lattimer smiled "Just out of curiosity, have you named her?" she asked.

"Yes, we did." Steve said.

The regents, and the other Warehouse agents, who were sitting behind Steve and Claudia in the rows, leaned in as Claudia and Steve looked at each other.

"Her name is Harper Lillian Jinks." Steve said, smiling to the regents.

Pete gasped as he turned to the toddler, who he brought to the hearing "Did you hear that? Your name is Harper!" he said, doing a small celebratory dance.

Adwin smiled "Very good." He said, before turning to the regents "I guess, meeting adjourned." He said before standing up.

Claudia and Steve remained seating, they couldn't believe they could just walk away that easy; but they did.

"Okay." Steve said, taking a deep breathe.

"And now the real work begins." Claudia said, raising her eyebrows.


	5. Chapter 5

The team was in the Warehouse, listening to Artie bark orders and random topics to the other four agents who were sitting around waiting for something to do.

"Pete, Myka, go to Chicago; I got a ping on people spontaneously catching on fire." He remarked, handing Myka the file and hurrying them on their way.

Artie cleared his throat "Steve, you're with me…we're going to Africa, and Claudia," he said, turning to the young woman "…you stay here…keep watch on the fort."

He looked down at Harper who was making funny faces at Artie "…and be sure to keep this one on leash." He remarked, motioning to Steve, who grabbed the file and followed Artie.

"Where are you going?" Harper asked, almost following Steve.

Steve looked down at Harper, then up at Claudia who shrugged before looking back down at Harper "I'm going to work." He told her.

Harper began to cry "Don't leave me!" she began to sob.

Steve began to panic, looking at Claudia who took several steps back before turning to Artie who cocked an eye brow at him.

He kneeled down to her "Harper, I have to." He said.

Harper shook her head "Are you going to come back?" she asked through her sobs.

"Of course!" Steve said, bringing her in for an awkward hug "Don't cry, it's okay." He said.

Harper pulled away from the hug "You promise?" she asked.

Steve smiled "I promise, now be good for Claud—your mother." He said, pressing her nose gently before looking up at Claudia and then left with Artie.

Harper stared at the closed door for a moment, still crying, having her back to Claudia who watched her for a moment.

"Whatcha doing, jelly bean?" she asked.

"Waiting for daddy." Harper mumbled.

Claudia walked up to Harper "Well, if you wait for him like this, it'll be an eternity before he comes back." She said with a chuckle.

Harper began to sob again.

Claudia pouted "Hey," she said, kneeling down to Harper "He'll be back, he always does. It just might take him a day or…five." She said, wiping away a tear.

"Does he have to go?" Harper asked.

Claudia smiled "Yeah. And sometimes, I do too…but we will never forget about you; I promise." She said, giving her daughter a hug.

Harper hugged back, Claudia felt the small head against her shoulder and her tiny arms, this was her future; but before she could get teary eyed, she pulled away.

"Now, how about we reorganize the filing cabinet?" Claudia suggested with her usual optimism.

Harper shook her head "No, I'm gonna wait." She said, now turning back to the door.

Claudia sighed, giving up as she stood up and then looked at the dog, who walked up to Harper and sat next to her, watching her watch the door.

* * *

"I can't find anything that's specific to what you're describing, but I'll keep looking." Claudia remarked, checking the database for Myka and Pete.

Myka nodded "Okay, well if you find anything, hurry…we don't have a lot of time left!" she said before hanging up her Farnsworth.

"Will do." She muttered under her breathe as she closed hers as well before going back to the database.

Claudia looked under every category before she finally found something that matched the criteria; she urgently called back Pete and Myka and informed them of her findings.

She looked at her cell phone: 9 p.m.

"_Quitting time!_" she thought to herself, turning the chair around to find Harper still waiting by the door.

Claudia looked at her phone again before turning back to her daughter "Harper, have you been standing there all day?"

"Yes." She said.

Claudia noticed Trai laying in his doggie beg "_The dog moved before she did! Unbelievable!_" she thought to herself.

She stood up from the desk "Well, are you ready to go back to the house?" she asked, grabbing her bag.

"Is daddy going to be there?" Harper asked.

Claudia sighed "No, jelly bean, daddy won't be there." She said.

Harper sighed, and Claudia sighed again "Well, we have to go…we both need some sleep." She said, scooping up Harper in her arms and calling the dog before exiting the Warehouse.

* * *

She did everything except smothering to make Harper go to sleep before she finally succumbed to her tired eyes; Claudia walked into her bedroom and landed in the middle of her bed.

"Damn you, Steve!" she muttered into her comforter.

Claudia managed to pull off her shoes and jacket before rolling her sheets around her body and letting herself drift to sleep for a moment before her bedroom door opened.

"…what, Harper?" she muttered.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

Claudia opened her eyes and looked at Harper "Okay." She said, not wanting to fight herself or Harper anymore as she pulled Harper onto the bed and tucked her into the sheets as well.

"Goodnight, Harper." She muttered before turning back to her side of the bed.

"Goodnight, mommy." Harper said.

Claudia opened her eyes, not expecting that work; though in theory she had heard it plenty for two days straight, but for it to come out of the sources' mouth, it surprised her.

She let it go, just for the night, as Claudia closed her eyes once again and fell asleep with the small body lying next to her.

* * *

It was hard for Claudia to wake up the next morning; she knew she needed to get to the Warehouse soon but the thought of 'five more minutes' just seemed too pleasing to give up.

She felt a small finger poking her back, she groaned as she turned over to see Harper wide away "…I'm hungry." She whispered.

"…how does cereal sound?" Claudia asked.

Harper nodded "It sounds good." She whispered again.

Claudia yawned with a smile "Well, then get out of bed and I'll meet you downstairs." She responded, forcing herself out of bed while Harper flew out of bed and out her bedroom door.

"_I can't wait for Steve to get back._" Claudia thought, making her way into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't even!" Claudia proclaimed, taking Harpers' hand and pulling her away from the bombs in the hallway.

Claudia opened her eyes wide to unlock the door, letting Trai in the main office first before she escorted Harper into the office as her Farnsworth began going off.

"Crap!" Claudia muttered, letting go of Harpers' hand and answering her Farnsworth.

"Yeah?" she asked, borderline annoyed.

"What would cause an entire desert to be void of sand?" Artie asked.

Claudia looked at Artie with a cock eyebrow "Uhh…I don't know?" she responded.

Artie huffed "Well, figure it out, cause I've got nothing!" he proclaimed.

Claudia rolled her eyes, making her way to the computer, placing the Farnsworth against the computer and began to search for artifacts that could have that much power.

"I can't find anything in the system that could dry up a desert, Artie…maybe we're looking for a wishing artifact? Or maybe something else…" she trailed off.

Artie rubbed his brow "Keep looking!" he said, before hanging up his Farnsworth.

Claudia huffed "As you wish, master." She said before hanging up hers.

She turned the chair around to check the archives to find Harper waiting in front of the door just like yesterday.

"You sure you don't want to do a puzzle, or give Trai a bath…or something not as pathetic as waiting for Steve to come back?" she asked Harper.

Harper shook her head, not saying a word to Claudia as she continued to stare at the door; Trai nudging her for a moment before walking away.

Claudia sighed, walking over to the archive wall and pulling out shelves to begin research on artifacts.

* * *

"Claudia! We're back!" Myka said, entering the office with Pete.

Claudia hummed "Hey, guys…" she said, not looking away from the archive wall as she pulled another drawer out.

Pete and Myka looked around, noticing that something was missing as they both looked at Claudia.

"Hey, where's Harper?" Pete asked.

Claudia turned to Pete "What do you mean?" she asked, realizing that Harper wasn't where she had been earlier that morning.

"Oh, no." Claudia said, looking around the office "Harper!?" she called out, dropping the drawer and looking around the office.

Pete and Myka looked at each other before calling Harpers' name while they helped Claudia look for the toddler.

Claudia hopped into the computer, beginning to look for a warm body within the warehouse when an orange dot appeared in between rows 45 and 46.

"OH MY GOD—HARPER!" she said, bolting from her seat and rushing down to the warehouse floor.

Pete and Myka watched Claudia nearly fly out into the warehouse floor before they followed behind, spreading out throughout the floor to find Harper.

* * *

Claudia rushed in between rows 45 and 46 to find nothing, just an empty narrow hall; she muttered a curse as she began to looking through all the rows, but she couldn't find the small child.

"HARPER!" she called out, running through the rows.

Claudia began whistling for Trai, but he never came; she considered using the bell, but memories of last time flashed back to her so she changed her mind.

* * *

Myka searched through the fear artifacts, calling Harpers' name as she looked in between the rows as well as through the rows; she began to worry when she saw Pete crossing the hallway.

"Did you find her?" Myka called out.

Pete shook his head from down the hall "No…any sign of her down there?" he asked.

Myka shook her head "No."

Pete nodded off "Well, if I was a three year old girl, where would I be?" he called out, asking Myka.

Myka shrugged, thinking for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head "PETE! I think I know where she is." she said, running towards Pete.

* * *

Harper walked down the hallway and stopped at giant house in the middle of the warehouse, she smiled and walked inside the house with Trai following closely behind.

The door closed behind the three-year old as Trai ran around the living room while Harper sat on the couch, she looked around the dimly lit room before resting her head on a pillow and closed her eyes.

"Okay, so I was wrong." Myka remarked as both she and Pete left the 'Stolen Childhood' section, Pete shivered in fear as he finally left.

Pete sighed "Okay, well where else could she have go—" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the old Bed and Breakfast house that stood in front of them.

Myka looked at Pete before turning to the house "…you don't think she's…"

"What little girl wouldn't want a big house to play in by herself?" Pete asked rhetorically.

Myka nodded "Okay, lets check…I'll keep the door open and you can check." She said, walking with Pete towards the house.

Pete opened the door gently "Harper?" he asked.

Trai barked, exiting out the front door with Myka while Pete looked back at Myka who shrugged her shoulders; Pete turned back to find Harper on the couch asleep.

"_Well, that was easy enough!_" Pete thought to himself as he walked up to the couch and gently picked Harper up.

Pete exited the Bed and Breakfast and looked at Myka "Call Claudia, tell her we got her." He said, making his way back to the office.

Myka sighed with relief, pulling out her Farnsworth to call Claudia.

"Please tell me you found her." Claudia remarked.

Myka nodded "She was in the B&B…with Trai. Pete's taking her back to the office now." She remarked.

Claudia sighed with relief "Oh thank god!" she said.

"So, I guess I'll meet you back at the office?" Myka asked.

Claudia nodded "Yeah. I'll meet you back there." She said before closing her Farnsworth.

Myka smiled as she closed hers as well before attempting to catch up with Pete "Poor Claude; I mean alone with a 3 day old 3-year old. Meanwhile Steve's in Africa with Artie…free of this entire ordeal."

Pete smiled "I wouldn't trade this one in for the world…" he whispered.

Myka smiled "I know you wouldn't."

"Maybe we can give Claudia a 'hey, congrats on your new kid!' shower…or something." Pete suggested with a smile.

Myka giggled "I doubt she'd be thrilled…"

"Yeah, but right now she needs all the support she can get." Pete said.

Myka nodded "Yeah, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Claudia was about to explode with anger as she watched Harper asleep in the office, muttering curses to herself as she balled her hands into fists and finally walked away and back towards the archives.

Pete picked up the bagged artifact up off the floor "I'm just gonna go process this." He muttered before leaving the office and going back out into the warehouse.

Myka sat at the computer, watching Claudia pull index cards out of the drawers one by one.

"I know it's probably not a good time to ask, but are you okay?" Myka asked.

Claudia huffed "Do you know what she did yesterday? She stood in front of the door and waited, she _waited_ for Steve." She said, looking up at Myka.

Mykas' face went soft, beginning to coo at Harper before turning back to Claudia "Have you told Steve?" she asked.

Claudia shook her head "No."

"Why not?" Myka asked.

Claudia shrugged "Because…" she said.

"Because why?"

Claudia huffed "Myka, I don't want to talk about this right now! I have to find an artifact that can give someone the power to STEAL all the sand in Africa."

"Who even STEALS all the sand in Africa?" Claudia asked.

Myka smiled "I don't know, a crazy person?"

Claudia smirked as she put all the cards back in the drawer and put it back in its place in the archive drawer.

Myka sighed "You don't have to prove anything to anybody, if you need help you can tell me…or Pete." She said.

The young woman shook her head "No, I have to do this on my own! I'm her mother; I have to be able to take care of her on my own!" Claudia remarked.

Claudia turned to Myka "…if I can't take care of her when it's just me and her, then I will feel like a huge failure as a mom."

Myka stood up from her seat "You won't fail her." She said.

Claudia turned to Myka, beginning to tear up "But what if I do? What if Steve bails and it's just me?" she asked.

"It'll never just be you." Myka said, pulling Claudia in for a hug.

Claudia hugged back "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Myka said, pulling away from the hug "And Steve won't bail on you…Pete and I won't let him. Besides, it's Steve; you really think he'd do something like that?" she asked.

Claudia shrugged "I don't know." She said.

Myka smiled "He won't. He can't. He's stuck here for eternity, just like the rest of us!"

"Just what like the rest of us?" Pete asked, coming back up the office.

Claudia brushed away forming tears, but it was too late as Pete gasped and walked up to Claudia "What's wrong?" he asked.

Myka turned to Pete "It's okay, we're handling it."

"No, you're not! Otherwise she wouldn't be crying." Pete said, pushing Myka out of the way "What is it, what's the matter?" he asked.

Claudia shook her head "It's nothing, it's just Harper and me…and Steve-"

"Let me tell you something," he said, interrupting Claudia "You and Steve are going to be fine! Making mistakes—it's just part of the process; we all do it, especially when we're parents."

Claudia nodded, Pete huffed "And if you're not sure about something, you talk to Steve about it…because you two are in this together; for the long haul."

Pete smiled before giving Claudia a hug, squeezing her tightly before letting her go "…so you lost track of her, you'll probably lose her another several more times. But that's okay, cause I have no problem running down every isle of this place looking for her!" he said.

Claudia smiled as she brushed away another tear, Pete smiled "…and if all else fails, I'm here…and Myka too." He assured her.

"Ok." She said, adjusting herself, stroking her outer thighs before she nodded and smiled to the both of them.

The silence was good, the three agents at ease when Claudias' Farnsworth began to go off by the computer.

Claudia huffed "Crap." She muttered, walking towards the Farnsworth and answered it "Yeah, Artie."

"Anything?" he asked in a rush.

Claudia shook her head "No…nothing yet." She responded.

"How? It's been nearly four hours!" Artie replied.

Claudia huffed "I'm having to go through every archive shelf, it's taking awhile…plus I had an incident with Harper, so…that held me up for about thirty minutes." She muttered.

Artie grumbled "Fine! Just keep looking!" he said before hanging up.

Claudia sighed heavily as she hung up the conversation and put her Farnsworth back up against the computer.

"…it's going to take me days at the rate I'm going. I can't find anything!" she mumbled as she walked back to the archives shelf and began pulling more off.

Pete and Myka didn't waste any time as they pulled drawers out from the shelf and began looking for artifacts.

* * *

"I still can't find anything Artie!" Claudia nearly hissed.

Arties' frustration was beginning to come to the surface "Myka and Pete are helping me, and we've gone through every database we can think of and we've got nothing…I think you're dealing with a new artifact." She suggested.

"A new artifact?" Artie asked.

Claudia nodded "It's bound to happen. I'm sure." She said, almost trying to comfort herself.

Artie nodded "Very well," he said, looking in front of him for a moment before sighing and looking back into the Farnsworth "Steve would like to have a word." He said before passing her over to Steve.

Claudia sighed as Steve smiled "Hey BFFWYLION!" he said optimistically.

There were no words that could come out of her mouth as Steve lost his smile "Hey, so, you told Artie there was an incident earlier with Harp?" he asked.

"Yeah, I lost her, but Pete and Myka found her; so it's no big deal." Claudia said.

Steve nodded "How is she?" he asked.

Claudia looked at the office door where Harper was now sitting in front of, she sighed as she looked back at Steve, then back at Harper "Hey, Harp, you want a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich?" she asked before showing Steve where Harper was.

"No." Harper said.

"You sure?" Claudia asked.

"Yes." Harper said again.

Claudia faced the Farnsworth back at herself "She's been like that since yesterday…" she said.

Steve had a slight panic look on his face "O-kay." He managed to get out.

Claudia sighed "Do you want to talk to her?" she asked.

He shook his head "Artie is giving me his look, so I'll call back when I get a chance." He said.

Claudia nodded "Okay." She said.

"But tell her that I love her, and that I'll be home soon." Steve said.

"Okay." Claudia said again.

"And hey," Steve said "Hang in there!"

"I will." She said before hanging up her Farnsworth.

Claudia turned to Harper, putting the Farnsworth down and getting up from the computer towards Harper.

"Daddy called. He says he loves you." She said, pecking her daughters' cheek "And he said he'll be home soon." She said.

Harper nodded as she continued watching the door, Claudia gave up and sat down next to Harper, watching the door with her until it was 'closing time'.


	8. Chapter 8

Claudia hadn't noticed that Pete had disappeared with Harper in toe until it was pushing 6 p.m and it was time to call it a night.

She turned her chair around to find Harper missing from her usual spot in front of the office entrance; her head bottlenecked for a moment before she stood up from her seat.

"Harper?" she called out.

Claudia heard giggling coming from the warehouse bedroom as she gently walked into the back to find the most disturbing thing she could ever witness.

"Oh, Mrs. Nesbit, I would love another cup of tea!" Harper said, handing out her tea cup.

"Sugar or no sugar, Ms. Jinks?" Pete asked in a high pitched voice as he poured tea into Harpers' tiny tea cup.

Harper giggled as Claudia walked into the bedroom and cleared her throat, smiling nervously "Hey, guys, what's going on?" she asked.

Pete turned to Claudia with a smile on his face and make up covering nearly every inch of his face.

"Oh my-" Claudia said, backing away from Pete.

Pete lost his smile "Is it that bad?"

"Oh-my-god, you have no idea." Claudia remarked.

Pete sighed as he turned back to Harper "Excuse me, Ms. Jinks; but I have something in my teeth." He said in his high pitched voice before getting up off the floor and walking out of the bedroom.

Claudia smiled at Pete before turning back to Harper who continued to drink her tea "…you ready to go?" she asked.

"Go where?" Harper asked.

"…go home." Claudia said.

Harper looked up "Okay." She said, taking the last sip on her tea before getting up on the floor.

"Mommy?" Harper asked, taking her hand before Claudia walked out into the office.

Claudia hummed as she looked down at Harper, who looked up at her "When's daddy coming home?" she asked.

"Soon Jelly Bean, soon." She said, stroking her hair.

"How soon?" she asked as Claudia grabbed her bag and Farnsworth.

Claudia thought for a moment "In two days, maybe?"

Harper held onto Claudias' hand tightly "…I can't wait until daddy's home." She muttered.

"I know, Jelly Bean." Claudia remarked.

Claudia cleaned up her mess while holding Harpers' hand when Pete reappeared from cleaning up his face.

"Hey, I'm heading back to the B and B." Claudia announced as she looked at Pete.

Pete nodded as he grabbed his jacket "Alright, right behind you." He said, walking behind Claudia and Harper as they left the Warehouse for the day.

* * *

Claudia watched as Harper played with her new Barbie dolls that Myka got her while they were still at the Warehouse.

She walked away and back downstairs where Pete and Myka were sitting at the dining table drinking coffee.

"She still doing okay?" Myka asked.

Claudia smiled "Yeah, thanks for the Barbies' by the way." She said before sitting down.

Pete cooed as he took another sip of his coffee "So any idea on when Artie and Steve will be coming back from their adventure?" he asked.

Claudia shrugged "No idea. But I'm hoping soon." She said, finishing her cup of coffee.

Pete and Myka turned to each other, having a silent conversation before they both turned back to Claudia.

"Hey Claude, why don't we babysit Harper tomorrow…I mean, now that we're back, you can get a break from watching her and keeping down the fort at the same time." Pete suggested.

Claudia thought about it for a moment before she nodded "Yeah, that would be nice." She said with a smile.

Myka gasped "Yeah! We can go into town and have pancakes, take her to the park!" she suggested as she turned to Pete, who gasped with joy.

"Yeah, and then we can make a fort with all the blankets!" he said, clapping his hands together.

Claudia giggled as she looked at the clock on the wall to find that it was almost 10 at night "Alright, time for bed for Harp. Be right back." She said, getting up from her seat again and back upstairs.

* * *

"Harper?" she asked, walking into the toddlers' bedroom to find it empty.

Claudia checked every inch of Harpers' room before leaving it, checking the bathroom but it was empty as well.

"Harper, seriously, where are you?" she asked, checking every room when she finally found her.

She smiled gently as she walked into Steve's room and tucked Harper tighter into the bed before kissing her goodnight and closing the door behind her as she left the room.

* * *

Myka assured Claudia as she left for the Warehouse with the tired phrases of 'don't worry' and 'she'll be fine!'.

While Claudia became stressed dealing with Harper at the Warehouse, she was more fearful of leaving her behind in the Bed and Breakfast with Myka and Pete, especially Pete.

"If we have a problem, we'll call." Myka said, nearly pushing Claudia out of the Bed and Breakfast.

The door was closed behind her as Pete came into the foyer with a cinnamon roll stuffed in his mouth and two others in his hands.

Myka smiled "Alright, now that we've got her out of the house…and hey, I thought we were going out for breakfast!" she protested.

"…this is first breakfast, pancakes are second breakfast!" he said, going upstairs.

Myka huffed "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To wake up Harper1 Just like you said, we've got a busy day today!" he said, making his way upstairs to Harper.

Myka nodded "Okay, well, Claudia said that she's in Steve's room." She said before walking out in the living room and sitting on the couch, beginning her wait for Pete and Harper.

* * *

"Harp, sweetie, wake-up." Pete lulled gently to the toddler.

Harper rubbed her eyes as she woke up "Where's mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy went to work…at the Warehouse." He told her.

Harper began to pout "Is daddy home?"

"No, baby, your dad's not home yet." He said.

Harper began to cry, almost causing a rukus for Pete as he sat next to her on the bed "No, no, it's okay…mommy's not that far away, and daddy, he'll be home soon." He said, comforting her.

Harper sniffled as Pete smiled "Besides, you, me, and Aunt Myka are going out for breakfast and then we're gonna go to the park!" He said, pulling the bed sheets back with a huge smile on his face.

The toddler just stared at him, Pete huffed "Come on, kid, give me some credit!" he said.

Harper stopped crying after a moment, getting out of Steve's bed and making her way into the bathroom to begin the day.

Pete sighed as he followed her, stopping at the bathroom door; he sighed heavily as he thought to himself of how Claudia did this on her own for two days, with no help.

He knew he was in trouble and just hoped he could survive the day until Claudia came home.


	9. Chapter 9

Pete and Myka were regretting the pancakes after letting Harper loose on the playground in the park; they continued to lose sight of her until finally Pete climbed into the tiny playscape and cornered Harper.

"But I don't want to go." Harper protested.

Pete sighed "Well, Aunt Myka and I do." He said, guiding her towards Myka who was waiting for the both of them by the bench.

Harper was beginning to catch her breath as she took Myka's hand "Can I have some water?" she asked.

Myka smiled, grabbing into her bag and pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to Harper who nearly drank the whole bottle just on the way to the car.

"Whoa, pace yourself!" Pete remarked, taking the bottle of water back to assist Harper in getting into the car.

Pete buckled her into the car seat and shut the door while Myka started the car "Are we going to make a fort?" Harper asked.

"Uh, of course we are!" Pete said, getting into the passenger seat.

Harper smiled, asking Pete for the rest of the water bottle before the car drove away from the park.

* * *

Myka was comforted by the giggling from the living room as she proceeded to make the last grilled Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich for the 'adventure' going on in the blanket fort.

Pete and Harper were playing a secret agent mission in the fort when Myka came back with a plate filled sky high with fried sandwiches, she had a smile plastered on her face as she stood next to the fort.

"Agent Lattimer, Agent Jinks, I've got Grilled PB and J sandwiches." Myka announced.

A tiny hand stuck out from under the sheets "Put the sandwiches down and nobody gets hurt!" Harper said in a cute, yet tough voice.

Myka smiled "Oh, no. Don't shoot me!" she said, putting the plate down and pushing it into the fort.

"Alright!" Pete said; Myka was picturing it now with Pete stuffing two sandwiches in his mouth at a time.

Myka sighed as she turned back to go clean up her mess when the front door opened and closed "I'm home!" Artie announced, walking into the living room.

"DADD—" Harper nearly yelled, coming out of the fort only to see that it was just Artie, no Steve in sight.

Harper stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Artie.

"Where's Steve?" Myka asked as Pete peeped his head out of the fort.

"He's at the Warehouse, processing a new artifact." Artie said, putting his bag down on the coffee table.

Harper sighed, walking past Artie and climbing up the stairs; the three agents watched as the three-year old disappeared from their view, the sound of her footsteps making their way to her bedroom before she quietly shut her door.

Myka and Pete's good mood crumbled "I'll go talk to her." Pete said solemnly as he crawled out of the fort and made his way upstairs.

Artie sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, the uncomfortable silence was taking the both of them when Myka finally cleared her throat "She knows you don't like her." She mumbled.

The man was speechless for a moment "I don't not like her, it's just…it's uncomfortable and unsettling."

"What is? She's a three-year old girl!" Myka protested.

"Yes, I know. But she was created from an artifact; the repercussions are unknown. I don't fear her because she is evil or bad, but because I don't know what she is capable of." Artie said.

Myka sighed "She is capable of so much, Artie. I would tell you how and why, but I think you'd be better off seeing it for yourself." She said before going back into the kitchen to clean up her mess.

Artie took Mykas' words to heart as he looked at the fort in front of him, he knew Myka had a point and he knew that had to get over himself on this one; he was outnumbered entirely.

* * *

Steve parked his car, so glad to be home as he relaxed in his car for a moment; he wanted to stay at the Warehouse with Claudia but after she continued going on and on about Harper and everything that had happened, he knew he had to go to the bed and breakfast.

He grabbed his overnight bag from the passenger seat and made the walk back into the home where things seemed to be normal as he opened the door to find the downstairs empty.

"Hello?" he called out, but no answer.

Steve hummed, looking into the living room to see the blanket fort still standing, he smiled as he went up the stairs and into his bedroom where he crashed into his bed and began to enjoy the soft and cold sheets.

He could hear muttering next door in Harpers' room, he sighed as he pushed himself off the bed and walked out into the hallway where Harpers' bedroom door was closed.

Steve knocked before gently opening the door "Hello?" he asked again in the darkness.

Giggling erupted before he saw a dim light on the ceiling and Artie, Pete and Harper lying on the bed making shadow puppets.

"You'll never catch me!" Pete muttered as his bunny rabbit began to run away from Arties' dog while Harper giggled.

Steve smiled as he opened the door entirely, letting the light from the hall brighten the room and forcing everyone in the room to squint as they looked over at Steve.

"DADDY!" Harper rejoiced as she climbed off the bed and ran to her father, who kneeled down to hug her.

Steve picked her up off the floor "Hello, Harper." He said with a smiled.

"Were you good for Uncle Pete and Aunt Myka?" he asked.

Harper nodded "Yeah, we had pancakes and then went to the park. Then we came home and Uncle Pete and I made a fort out of blankets!" she told him.

Steve chuckled "And what are you guys doing now?" he asked, walking towards Pete and Artie while Myka was found sitting on the day bed by the blinded window.

Artie looked up at the light to see Petes' bunny still, his dog shadow attacked the bunny as Pete protested "That's not fair!" Pete said, resting his fingers as he sat up on the bed.

"We were putting on a puppet show." Pete remarked.

Artie nodded as he sat up in the bed, turning off the flash light while Myka opened the blinds to let the natural light back into the room.

Steve smiled as he put Harper down "Well it sounds like you guys are having fun, I'm gonna go take a shower." He remarked, walking out of Harpers' room.

Pete smiled at the silence, while Harper climbed back up on her bed "Ahh, balance is restored!" Pete said.

"Yeah, it is." Myka responded.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's so nice to have everyone back." Pete said, nearly stealing the entire batch of Mashed Potatoes as they all sat around the table.

Claudia smiled "Yeah, it is." She said, looking at Steve with an impressed look.

Harper was trying to steal the Mashed Potatoes from Pete with her new teddy bear under her arm "Share, Uncle Pete!" she said, reached out for the bowl.

Claudia and Steve watched Harper interact with Pete before they turned to each other "The teddy bear, nice touch." Claudia, taking a bite of her dinner.

Steve smiled "Well, I had to bring her back something." He insisted.

Myka shook her head from across the room "You have enough, Pete. Give her the Mashed Potatoes." She said.

"Did you really?" Claudia asked Steve.

Steve shrugged "The look she gave me when I left, did I really have a choice?"

Claudia chuckled "Well, you could have just come back and she would have been satisfied."

"Well, I'm glad she likes it." Steve said, taking a bite of his dinner.

Artie huffed "Enough with the mashed potatoes!" he yelled, taking the bowl of Mashed Potatoes from Pete and walked into the kitchen to put the bowl away.

Both Pete and Harper 'awwed' before Claudia sighed "Harper, eat your dinner." She said.

"But I didn't get any Mashed Potatoes." Harper mumbled.

The room immediately stared at Pete and his mountain of Mashed Potatoes, he sighed, scrapping off half of his mountain and giving it to Harper, who smiled brightly.

"What do you say?" Steve asked.

"Thank you." Harper said, before taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

The only sound in the kitchen for a moment was the sound of forks scrapping up against plates when Steve turned to Claudia "So are we taking Harp with us to the Warehouse tomorrow?" he asked.

Artie turned to the both of them "You guys haven't found a babysitter yet?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Haven't had the time, Artie." Claudia responded.

Claudia thought for a moment "Well, I guess it'd be easier to keep an eye on her with all of us there versus just me…and the dog." She said before taking another bite of dinner.

Steve nodded "I'm sure it would be."

Claudia smiled "Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow then."

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!" Claudia remarked, doing a happy dance around Steve who was trying to hold back from punching Claudia.

Artie sighed "Oh, Claudia, please!" he said, watching Claudia continue to dance around Steve.

He finally pulled Claudia away from her dance "Lets go!" he said.

"You're seriously leaving me alone with her?" Steve asked, now beginning to panic.

Claudia smiled "It was bound to happen, Jinksy. Don't worry, if I can do it you surely can!" she said before leaving the office.

Harper ran to the door and attempted to open it, when the door opened from the other side and Claudia popped into and kneeled down to Harpers' height.

Claudia gave her daughter a hug and a kiss before pulling away "Now, what did I tell you?" she asked.

"You'll come back, no matter what!" Harper said.

Claudia nodded "Yes." She said, giving her daughter another hug "Now be good for your dad." She said before leaving the office, shutting the door behind her.

It was officially just her and Steve in the office as Myka and Pete had left earlier for a ping; Harper sighed, turning to Steve who awkwardly smiled at her.

The three-year old walked into the back bedroom with her new teddy bear and Trai following behind her; Steve sighed heavily as he followed her too.

Harper sat on the floor by the bed, quietly playing with her teddy bear while Trai laid next to her as if he was her personal guardian.

Steve sat next to Harper as she continued to play with her new toy, they sat there in silence as Steve watched her play; he felt uncomfortable and awkward as he sat next to Harper, he never had a moment alone with her.

But while he was thinking to himself, Harper put her hand on his knee forcing Steve to turn to her "You don't have to sit here if you don't want to." She said gently.

Steve smiled nervously "I want to."

Harper looked up at him, giving him a look that was familiar; only he was usually getting the look for someone else.

Steve sighed "Right." He said, gently getting up and walking back out into the office.

* * *

Steve was rearranging the office, reassured that Harper was still in the office as he heard her giggles from the bedroom.

Claudia and Artie had left the office a mess, stressing Steve out as he put everything in a place; he knew his counterparts would come back and ruin his system, but he wanted something to ease himself of clutter.

He was almost finished when he saw something from the corner of his eye, he turned to see Harper holding into Trais' collar as she walked with Trai in one hand and her teddy bear in the other.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked gently.

Harper ignored him as she walked with Trai and her teddy bear out of the office and into the balcony.

"Harper, what are you doing?" Steve asked again.

Harper still didn't answer when Steve walked out into the balcony to see Harper attempting to climb down the stairs into the warehouse.

"Harper Lillian!" Steve said, raising his voice as he walked towards his daughter and picked her up "What are you doing? You answer me when I call you!" he said, walking her back to the office.

Harper huffed "I wanted to go on an adventure!" she told him.

"Well, not down there! You are not allowed down there unless you are with an adult, okay?" he asked, putting her down in the office, he closed the door behind him.

Harper balled up her fists "I WANNA GO!" she yelled.

Steve put his hands on his hips "No!" he said sternly.

Harper threw her teddy bear at Steve, taking him by surprised as he also balled his hands into fists "That's it! Time out!" he said, pointing Harper to a corner.

"You can't make me!" Harper responded.

Steve looked down at Harper, he had never hit anybody before and he didn't want to start now; he grabbed Harper by her arm and pulled her into the bedroom when he looked up to see a surprising figure.

"Mrs. Frederic." Steve said.

The older woman smiled at Steve, then looking down at Harper with a grimace, nearly scaring the girl straight.

Steve began fumbling with his words as he let go of Harper "What brings you to the Warehouse today?" he said.

"Figured you could use some help with this one." She said, looking down at Harper who slowly made her way behind Steve, hiding from Mrs. Frederic.

Steve smiled "Oh, um, I'm fine…really!" he said.

Mrs. Frederic finally looked up at Steve "Really?" she asked, staring him down for a moment.

"Come along." Mrs. Frederic told Harper.

Harper looked up at Steve "I can't save you from this, go." He said, pushing her towards Mrs. Frederic.

Mrs. Frederic held Harpers' hand as they walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve watched the door for nearly an hour and a half, it was driving him crazy as to what was going on in there; Steve was about to sneak up to the door and listen in when his Farnsworth went off.

He only let it ring once before answering it "Yeah?" he asked.

"Hey, Jinksy!" Claudia said with a smile.

Steve motioned for her to be quiet with his index finger on his lips, still having a panicked look on his face.

Claudia lost her smiled "What's wrong?"

Steve turned to the door before going back to Claudia "Okay, Harper threw a tantrum because I wouldn't let her go down to the Warehouse, and it started to get ugly, so I put her in time out. When I did, Mrs. Frederic turned up and then took her to the spare bedroom and closed the door behind them. It's been an hour and a half and they still haven't come out yet!"

Claudia looked at Steve fearfully "Steve." She muttered.

Steve sighed as he looked at Claudia, unable to make words come out of his mouth when the bedroom door opened.

He turned to see Mrs. Frederic and Harper leave the bedroom together, he panicked as he turned back to his Farnsworth "Claudia, I'll get back to you!" he said before hanging up his Farnsworth.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked, getting up from his seat.

Mrs. Frederic smiled at Steve "Yes. Everything is fine." She said.

Harper refused to make eye contact with Steve who crossed his arms and looked down at his daughter "Anything to say to me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Harper muttered.

"Look at me, Harper." Steve instructed.

Mrs. Frederic smiled as he watch Steve be a tough enforcer as Harper reluctantly looked up at Steve.

"Anything to say to me?" he asked again.

Harper sighed "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Steve sighed heavily, his chest puffing up as he looked down at Harper "Go face the corner, I'll tell you when your done." He said before turning to Mrs. Frederic.

Mrs. Frederic smirked "So stubborn at that age." She said.

Steve shrugged.

"Listen, we need to talk, it's about Harper; however, I'd rather if both you and Claudia were here so I'll wait for her return." Mrs. Frederic said.

Steve swallowed hard before nodding at Mrs. Frederic "Of course." He said.

Mrs. Frederic walked past Steve and disappeared, leaving Harper and Steve alone once again.

* * *

After thirty minutes Steve let Harper out of time out, she remained in the bedroom with Trai, and her teddy bear once Steve gave him back, when his Farnsworth went off.

Steve answered it to see Pete and Myka together on the screen "Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey, Steve, our best friend in the whole wide world." Pete said, sounding iffy as Steve raised an eye brow.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

Pete chuckled "What's going on? Oh…THIS is what's going on!" he said, showing Steve the image of Pete and Myka merged together at the hip.

Steve gasped "HOLY COW! You guys need some time apart." He said before letting a chuckle out.

Myka faked a laugh "So funny, Jinks. But seriously, help us!"

Steve nodded off as he began to punch numbers and calculations into the machine while Harper stepped out of the bedroom with Trai as she watched her father work.

"I'm looking, give me a second." Steve said as he continued searching for information.

Harper looked at the dog as she held her teddy bear tight while Steve finally found a merging artifact that had yet to have been found before hanging up his Farnsworth and taking a sigh of relief.

Steve turned his chair over to Harper who was leaning against Trai, he sighed as Harper stared Steve down.

"Alright," he said, getting up from his seat and walking towards Harper "Nap time." He announced as picked Harper up and walked back into the bedroom.

"Nap time?" Harper muttered.

Steve nodded "Yes, you take a nap, and I get a break. That's how nap time works." He said as he laid Harper down on the bed.

"Mommy doesn't make me take a nap." Harper said.

Steve sighed "Well, I do. So lets go."

Harper pulled the sheets back before getting under the covers; Steve gently tucked her in before instructing Trailer to watch her before he left the room and back into the office.

* * *

The silence was sweet as Steve went back and forth on the Farnsworth between Pete and Myka, who were still attached at the hip, and Artie and Claudia, who were having a hard time agreeing on anything.

Steve felt a tugging on his sleeve; he turned to see Harper rubbing her eyes "I'm hungry." She muttered.

"Ok. How about Peanut Butter and Jelly?" Steve asked.

Harper shook her head "I'm tired of Peanut Butter and Jelly."

Steve nodded "Okay, well what sounds good?" he asked.

Harper shrugged "I don't know."

"How about Chinese?" he asked.

"I don't like Chinese." Harper said.

Steve huffed "Have you ever had it?" he asked.

Harper shook her head.

Steve smiled "Okay, how about we go downtown and go to that little diner Uncle Pete is always talking about, and you can have whatever sounds good. How does that sound?" he asked.

Harper nodded "That sounds good." She said in return.

* * *

Steve watched as Harper ate her fries, she looked around the diners and the passerbys before she looked at her father.

"So what did you and Mrs. Frederic talk about?" Steve asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." Harper said, eating another fry.

Steve cocked an eye brow "Why not?"

Harper looked at her father "Because I'm not supposed to."

"Well, what is it that you can't talk about?" Steve asked.

Harpers' eyes darted away from her father, looking at the other customers and ignoring Steve as he continued to call her name.

"Harper, look at me." Steve instructed her.

Harper looked at her father "Mrs. Frederic said she would talk to you about it when mommy came home." She muttered.

Steves' stomach dropped as Harper uttered the same words Mrs. Frederic did, his patience to know was running thin as he began to count the minutes until Claudia came home.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve had walked downstairs after tucking Harper in for the night when the front door to the Bed and Breakfast shot open.

"Steve?" Claudia called out, nearly slamming the door closed.

Steve smiled "I'm right here." He whispered.

Claudia sighed "What's going on? What about Harper? Is everything-"

Steve stopped Claudia mid-sentence "Everything is fine…for the moment." He said, trying to comfort Claudia.

Claudia shook her head "But what about earlier, with Mrs. Frederic?"

"Maybe you both should take a seat." They heard in the living room, both Claudia and Steve turned to see Mrs. Frederic standing in the middle of the room.

They both jumped back a moment before realizing who was standing in front of them, the two friends walked into the living room and sat on the couch as Mrs. Frederic sat at the chair next to them.

"Could somebody please explain to me what's going on? I'm freaking out!" Claudia remarked.

Mrs. Frederic put her hands up towards Claudia "Calm down, Claudia."

Steve put his arm around his friend, trying to keep her calm and still as Mrs. Frederic smiled gently.

"I wanted to make sure that the both of you were here for this conversation, because it is a rather, if I may say, a complicated discussion." Mrs. Frederic said.

Claudia felt a chill down her spine as Steve felt his stomach fall into his butt for the second time that day.

Mrs. Fredric nodded "The warehouse is communicating with Harper."

Steve and Claudia turned to each other in confusion before looking back at Mrs. Frederic.

"Communicating, how?" Claudia asked.

Mrs. Frederic smiled "The warehouse, if you excuse the phrase, is feeling a disturbance in the force; and it had realized that Harper is the disturbance. It knows that Harper is technically an artifact, but it is seeing her potential."

"Potential?" Steve asked.

Mrs. Frederic thought about his question for a moment "Yes. By what Harper told me earlier today, the Warehouse is looking into the option of her being a future caretaker." She explained.

Claudia cocked an eyebrow "But I'm the next caretaker, after you…respectfully."

"Yes. You are. But after you, who?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

Steve bit his lip "But she's so young."

Mrs. Frederic nodded "She is. But she will grow up, as we all do."

Claudia and Steve turned to each other, having a silent conversation before Mrs. Frederic cleared her throat.

"Bring her to the Warehouse in the morning; we'll continue this conversation then." Mrs. Frederic said as she stood up from her seat.

Claudia and Steve followed suit, standing up from the couch, looking at each other before turning back to Mrs. Frederic only to find that she had disappeared.

Like always.

"Oh my god." Claudia muttered, turning back to Steve.

Steve shook his head "This isn't a big deal!" he assured her.

Claudia huffed "But it is, Steve! Our daughter could be the next in line, after me of course, for caretaker of the Warehouse. That's a lot to take in." she responded.

Steve sighed, crossing his arms as he usually did "Well, we will get into this tomorrow like Mrs. Frederic said. In the meantime, lets get some sleep." He said, taking Claudia by her shoulders and guiding her upstairs.

* * *

Artie was griping at Claudia while she and Steve both were preparing for Mrs. Frederics' arrival.

"Are you even listening to me, Claudia?" Artie asked and he turned his hair over to see Mrs. Frederic in front of him.

Artie gasped "You really need to stop doing that." He said, getting up from his chair.

Mrs. Frederic smirked "I assume Claudia and Steve are here." She said, adjusting her dress suit.

Artie nodded "Yes. They're in the back." He said, turning back to the computer.

Claudia walked out from the back room "Hey, Artie…" she said before realizing that Mrs. Frederic was standing next to him.

"Oh…" Claudia said.

"Are you and Steve ready?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

Claudia nodded.

"More importantly, is Harper ready?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

Claudia turned to the bedroom "Steve, Mrs. Frederic is here." She called out.

Steve came out, holding Harpers' hand as he looked at Claudia "Alright." He muttered "Lets do this." He said.

Artie cleared his throat "What's going on?" he asked.

"Never mind what's going on, just do you job." Mrs. Frederic said with a small amount of sass.

Claudia chuckled "Oh, burn!" she said to Artie.

Mrs. Frederic turned to Claudia, who lost her smile and adjusted her position, turning to Harper and Steve and smiled at the both of them.

"Lets get going." She said, walking out onto the balcony.

Steve and Harper followed with Mrs. Frederic in toe as the group climbed down the stairs and out into the Warehouse.

Harpers' eyes went wide as she let go of Steves' hand and dropped her teddy bear onto the floor.

Steve picked up the bear and held it close as he stood next to Claudia, she sighed heavily as she tried to comfort herself when Mrs. Frederic stood next to them.

"Go ahead, Harper." She instructed.

Harper turned to Mrs. Frederic, her big blue eyes looking at her with uncertainty when Mrs. Frederic smiled.

"We'll be right behind you." She comforted her.

Harper nodded, turning back to the Warehouse before beginning to run out into the open playground.

"HARPER, slow down!" Claudia proclaimed, beginning to follow her daughter.

Mrs. Frederic sighed "No, no…let her roam. Just stay close, I want you to see." She said, beginning to follow Harper as she walked into a row.

Steve and Claudia followed behind, watching Harper as she examined each and every artifact; Steve held onto Harpers' teddy bear, just in case she needed it, or himself needed it to comfort himself from the fear of this 'activity'.

The both of them caught up with Mrs. Frederic as she walked gracefully behind Harper, giving Harper her space as Mrs. Frederic put a distance of a few feet between them.

Claudia and Steve watched Harper closely, noticing how she looked at the artifacts as if she was looking for something specific.

Harper began to talk to someone or something as she walked, both Claudia and Steve noticed this when Harper abruptly stopped and began reaching out for a certain artifact.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve crossed his arms as Harper began to climb the shelves, reaching for a familiar kettle from the third shelf before jumping down.

"Harper, seriously!" Claudia called out, playing with her necklace as she watched.

Mrs. Frederic smiled "Easy." She muttered.

Harper looked up at the air before looking down at the Wish Granting Kettle and shrugged "I wish for cake." She muttered.

The three of them blinked before finding a cake next to Harper on the floor.

Harper gasped, jumping for joy when Claudia shook her head "No, ma'am! No cake for breakfast!" she said, walking up to Harper and taking the cake away.

She huffed "I wish mommy would give me my cake."

A ferret popped out of the kettle, alarming Harper as she dropped the kettle onto the floor.

Steve couldn't help but laugh as he walked towards Harper and picked the kettle, and the ferret, up off the floor.

Harper looked up at her father, who looked at the kettle, over to Claudia who had her back turned to the both of them before turning back to Harper.

"I wish for a slice of cake." Steve whispered.

Another cake appeared next to both of them, Harper smiled as she looked down at the cake, then back up at her father "Thank you." She whispered.

Steve nodded "Oh, I also wish for two forks." He muttered.

Harper giggled as she picked up a fork and took a bite of the cake before Steve grabbed the slice of cake that was on a plate, and took a bite himself.

"Alright, lets move along." Mrs. Frederic said.

* * *

Steve held an ice pack to his right eyes as he sat back on the couch in the Warehouse office.

"How come she got to play with the paint brush?" Pete asked, almost pouting.

Claudia huffed "She didn't get to, her father gave her cake and she ran a muck in the Warehouse!" she gripped, turning to Steve who darted his eyes away from Claudia.

Artie chuckled to himself as he continued to tap away at the computer while Myka explained the artifact that she and Pete had bagged.

"I said I was sorry!" Steve said.

"Oh, you're sorry! That's great! But sorry isn't going to clean up the Warehouse, and 'sorry' isn't going to get me back on Mrs. Frederics' good side." Claudia said before storming back into the back room.

Pete turned to Steve and smirked "Oh, you!" he said before taking a seat next to Steve.

Steve pulled the ice pack away from his eye, showing the black eye that he had developed from Harpers' incident with Walt Disneys' Paint Brush before he turned to Pete.

"I didn't think she's get that out of control." He muttered.

Pete smiled "You never given her sugar."

Steve sighed "My first mistake." He said before he chuckled.

Pete shook his head "You should take her to the park, you'll lose her in five seconds." He said.

"I should get her out of the Warehouse…and the Bed and Breakfast. Which park do you take her to?" Steve asked.

Pete sighed "Uh…I don't know, the one with the giant castle playscape." He said.

Steve nodded "I'll take her to the park then!" he said as he stood up from the couch, dropped his ice pack, and walked into the back room.

* * *

"Harper, don't jump off swing!" Claudia yelled from her bench next to Steve.

Steve smiled brightly "See, this was a good idea." He said.

Claudia sighed, taking off her sunglasses "I guess." She said, turning back to Harper.

She stood up quickly "HARPER—stop pulling her hair!" she said.

Steve smiled as he sat back and watched tough Claudia scream at Harper from across the playground before she sat back down next to Steve.

Claudia sighed, crossing her arms as she watched Harper play in silence with Steve by her side when a woman sat next to her.

"The little red head yours?" the woman asked.

Claudia nodded "Yes, the little spawn of hell is mine." She said, turning to the woman.

The woman smiled "Well, she seems to be getting along well with my little girl." She said.

Steve and Claudia watched as the two girls ran around the playground, grabbing other girls and began a game of Red Rover.

"Should she be playing that?" Steve asked.

Claudia shrugged "We'll find out." She said.

The woman giggled "How old is she?"

"She's three." Claudia said, smiling at the woman.

"You're so young!" the woman said.

Claudia giggled "Uh, well…"

"We had her right out of high school." Steve interjected.

The woman nodded "Wow."

Claudia nodded, smiling as she turned to the game of Red Rover on the other side of the playground.

"Red Rover, Red Rover send Stacey on over!" the team to the left yelled.

Claudia and Steve watched as the young girl ran as fast as she could, running into the rival line and crushing Harper and another girl down to the ground.

"HARPER!" Steve cried out, getting up from his seat.

Claudia grabbed a hold of his arm "Easy Jinksy."

"She's a little girl! She's fragile!" Steve argued.

Claudia shrugged "She's just like me! She'll brush it off!" she said, turning to the game; they both witnessed Harper getting up off the floor.

"See! She's getting up, she's brushing the grass off her jeans, and she's moving on! No big deal!" Claudia said, pulling Steve back down to the bench.

Steve sighed, watching the game continue until it was finally over; Harper rushed over to her parents "May I have some water?" she asked Claudia.

Claudia smiled "Yes, you can." She said, pulling her water bottle out of her purse and handed it to Harper who nearly downed the entire bottle before Claudia gently pulled it away from her.

"Alright, Jelly Bean, lets go." She said, standing up with Steve as they prepared to leave.

Harper took Steves' hand "Can we come back tomorrow?" she asked as they began to make their way back to Steves' Prius.

Claudia and Steve looked at each other before Steve looked down at his daughter "We'll see." He said, as he helped Harper into the car seat.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was around the table for dinner, talking out loud to each other as they passed the platters of food around.

"Hey, don't worry about the Warehouse, I took care of it!" Pete assured Claudia and Steve as he passed the meat loaf over to Harper.

Steve smiled "Well, thanks Pete."

Claudia nodded "Yeah, thanks."

Claudia looked over at Steve, his black eye getting dark as the hours passed; though while the experience of him getting the black eye wasn't pleasant, the story was hilarious.

Myka cleared her throat "So what were you guys doing in the Warehouse with Harper and Mrs. Frederic?" she asked.

The parents stopped and looked at each other while Harper began to pick at her dinner; the house went silent before Myka finally gave up and went back to dinner.

"I'm the next Caretaker." Harper muttered.

Myka looked up at Harper "What?"

Harper looked at Myka "I'm the next Caretaker of the Warehouse…after mommy…" she said, continuing to pick at her dinner.

Myka looked at Steve and Claudia in shock, the both of them were quiet as they put their forks down; the entire table was staring at them now as they both tried to find the words to explain.

"The Warehouse sees something in her; it knows that she doesn't belong, but at the same time she does." Claudia said.

The room went silent, the air was a strong energy around it before Harper put her fork down "I'm not hungry anymore." She muttered before getting up from the table and going upstairs.

The adults watched as Harper went out of their view before turning back to Steve and Claudia, the both of them still as stone before Artie cleared his throat "Well, this is rather nerve racking." He muttered.

* * *

Harper had gone to bed on her own as Steve and Claudia cleaned up the living room and kitchen by themselves.

"We should talk to her about this, I don't think she understands that this isn't necessarily a bad thing; it's just surprising." Claudia said.

Steve threw a pillow on the couch "Can we talk about something than Harper for two seconds?" he asked.

Claudia looked at him "Why?"

"It's been a week and a half and our lives have gone from simple Warehouse agents to batshit crazy unfit parents!" Steve remarked.

Claudia gagged "We are not unfit parents, granted we don't know what we're doing, but I think we're doing okay all things considered!"

Steve shook his head "Yeah, but my life went from finding dangerous artifacts to keeping track of a 3-year olds teddy bear."

"You gave her that teddy bear!" Claudia yelled.

"IT'S BESIDES THE POINT, CLAUDIA!" he yelled back at her.

They both took a deep breathe "I miss…Steve time…and I'm sure you miss Claudia time…hell, I miss Claudia and Steve time! I mean, it's like we're in this together…but I feel like I'm losing you in this whole process." Steve said.

"You're not losing me." Claudia comforted.

"Then why does it feel like I am? I mean, every conversation that we have outside of working is about Harper, and it's driving me crazy because I don't feel like me anymore." Steve remarked.

Claudia crossed her arms "Then what do you want to talk about? What do you want to do? Tell me, and we'll go do it." Claudia said.

"…I don't know." He muttered.

Claudia began to fight tears as she looked down, then back up at Steve "Then maybe Artie was right, we should have just covered her in goo when we had the chance…and we wouldn't have had to worry about all of this crap." She said, venom spewing out of her mouth.

Steve clenched his jaw "You're unbelievable." He muttered as he walked into the foyer and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Claudia asked, following him.

"I'm going out!" Steve said.

Claudia shook her head "No, you can't! You can't leave me here with this mess!"

"Well, too bad!" Steve said before he opened and slammed the front door behind him, leaving Claudia standing alone in the foyer.

Claudia walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, she took the pillow from behind her and held it close as she began to sob quietly in the living room by herself.

* * *

Myka had heard the entire argument from upstairs, she sighed as she tapped her fingers against the stair frame before quietly making her way to Harpers' bedroom.

She opened the door quietly and peeked her head in to find that something was out of place "Harper?" she asked as she turned the bedroom light on.

Harper was missing from her bed.

"Harper!?" Myka called out, searching all over the bedroom when she found a hand-written note on the floor almost hiding under her bed.

Myka leaned down to pick up the letter and read it to herself "Oh, no." she muttered.

* * *

"Claudia!" Myka called out, racing down the stairs with the note in her hand.

Claudia brushed her tears away as she stood up from the couch "Yeah?" she asked.

Myka rushed into the living room "Harper ran away!" she said, fear covering her face as she handed Claudia the note.

Claudia looked down at the note "I don't want to be Caretaker, and it's obvious that I am a burden to mommy and daddy. Don't worry, Leena will take care of me. Goodbye – Harper." She said, as she sat back down on the couch.

"I'm gonna go wake up Pete!" Myka said as she rushed back upstairs to retrieve her partner.

"I'm going to call Steve." She said, grabbing her cell phone out of her back pocket when the memory of the fight began to flood back to her.

Claudia huffed "_No, I'm not going to let that get in the way of this!_" she thought as she dialed Steve's' speed dial and put her phone to her ear.

Steve rejected her call.

Claudia screamed "Steve!" she yelled as she hung up her phone and texted him.

"_Harper ran away. Come home now. – C._" she texted before putting her cell phone back in her back pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, lets just stay calm." Pete remarked as Myka and Claudia began to panic.

Steve had yet to arrive nor had he responded to Claudias' text message, Claudia was beginning to slowly break down as her mind was going blank.

The young agent was at a loss for where Harper had run off too, or how she had managed to get out of the house without anybody noticing.

"Why hasn't Steve come back? Oh my god…he's never going to come back!" Claudia said, now beginning a full on panic attack as she paced around the living room.

Myka shrugged "Maybe he started looking for her?" he suggested.

Claudia huffed "He would have told me!"

The three agents were silent before Claudia finally groaned, grabbing her bad off the floor "I'm going to look for her!" she said as she left the house.

Myka and Pete turned to each other before following behind Claudia, grabbing their coats off the rack and following her outside.

"Claudia, wait!" Myka called out before the three agents stopped in their tracks as Steves' Prius pulled into the Bed and Breakfast.

Steve wasted no time getting out of his car "I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could!" he said.

Claudia just stood in front of Steve for a moment before she finally hit her boiling point; she pushed Steve away from her, screaming and cursing at her friend before Steve managed to pull her in for a hug.

"I know! I know!" Steve said, now comforting the sobbing Claudia.

Pete and Myka waited a moment before Steve turned to them "Okay, here's what we're going to do; Myka, Pete, go to the Warehouse. Maybe she walked there."

"That's a long walk." Pete remarked.

Steve shrugged as he let go of Claudia "Better safe than sorry." He responded.

Pete nodded "Alright, c'mon Myka!" he said, pulling Myka towards the SUV.

"We're gonna search downtown." He said, walking Claudia towards the car.

* * *

'_Not at the Warehouse._' Pete texted Claudia as they walked down the empty sidewalk of the downtown district.

"We're never going to find her." Claudia muttered as she put her cell phone in her back pocket.

Steve put his arm around his best friend "We're going to find her." He said, comforting Claudia.

Claudia sighed "Where would she be?" she asked.

Steve stopped as he saw the playground across the street; he took his arm back as he crossed the street and began to run towards the playground.

"Steve?" Claudia asked, following behind him.

Steve brought out his cell phone and turned on its' light as he began looking around for Harper.

"Harper?" Steve called out, now climbing his large body into the playscape where he found Harper sleeping on the wood paneling of the playscape.

Steve turned to Claudia "I found her." He said.

Claudia sighed with relief as Steve shimmied his way further into the playscape.

"Harper?" he whispered, pulling himself closer to his daughter.

Harper squirmed for a moment before she opened her eyes; Steve smiled at her "Sleeping." She muttered.

Steve smiled "C'mon, baby, lets go home." He said.

Harper shook her head "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you and mommy don't want me." Harper said.

Steves' heart strings began to tug as he shook his head "Of course we want you!"

"Then how come mommy said—"

"Hey!" he said, interrupting Harper "Forget what mommy said. Okay?" he said.

Harper sighed, nodding to herself.

Steve looked at his daughter "Now lets go home, lets get you in your own bed." He said, reaching out for Harper.

Harper took his hand as he gently pulled her out of the playscape; Harper placed her head gently on Steves' head before she gasped "Wait, Buddha!" Harper cried out.

"Buddha?" Steve asked.

"He's still in the playscape." Harper said.

Steve turned to Claudia, who nodded "I'll get him." Claudia remarked as Steve walked to the car with Harper in his arms.

* * *

She fell asleep quickly in the backseat of the car, holding onto the teddy bear, Buddha for dear life as she did so; leaving Steve and Claudia alone in the silence.

Steve pulled into the Bed and Breakfast and cut the engine, the both of them still in the silence when Claudia finally broke down.

Her sobs were quiet but Steve couldn't help but feel her pain, Claudia covered her face with her hands as Steve pulled her in for another hug.

"It's alright." Steve whispered.

He repeated it over and over again until Claudia finally composed herself, they both finally got the nerve to get out of the car with Steve holding the sleeping Harper in his arms while Claudia held onto Buddha.

Claudia opened the front door to the Bed and Breakfast where Pete and Myka were waiting for them to come inside.

"Is she okay?" Myka whispered.

Steve nodded "Yeah, she's fine." He said before gently walking up the stairs and towards Harpers' bedroom.

Claudia stood in front of Pete and Myka for a moment with Buddha in her hands before the two older agents pulled her in for a hug.

"She's home." Pete told her.

Claudia took a deep breathe as they all pulled away from the hug "I know, it's just dealing with the aftermath that I'm afraid of." She said.

Myka and Pete weren't sure how to respond before Claudia sighed "Goodnight." She muttered before she climbed her way up the stairs.

* * *

Claudia walked into Steves' bedroom after she had snuggled the teddy bear with Harper; she wanted the conversation to be as soon as possible, quick and painful.

"I'm sorry." Claudia muttered.

Steve sighed, he crossed his arms as Claudia walked closer to him "I don't know why I said those things; believe it or not, I'm still afraid of all of this. And the second you showed panic, I just…"

"Claudia," Steve said, meeting her halfway "I want this to work as much as you do; but we can't let this be our lives." He told her.

Claudia nodded, she crossed her arms "Why not? That's what parents do, don't they? They forget about their lives and their children take over."

Steve sighed "Because we are Warehouse agents; we will never be normal parents for her."

Claudia sighed "Well, we can't have her in the Warehouse all the time, she's such a distraction. Unfortunately."

"We need a baby sitter." Steve said.

"What about daycare?" Claudia asked.

"Daycare? Ew, no! Exposing her to germs and whatnot!" Steve remarked.

Claudia smirked "Jinksy, she has to interact with children her own age! The Warehouse is no place for a little girl." She said.

Steve sighed "Lets talk about this tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

Steve huffed, forcing Claudia to smile "Fine…later on in the morning, after I get a few hours of sleep. Please?" he asked.

Claudia nodded "Yeah, okay." She said.

Steve pulled her in for a hug "Goodnight." He said as he let her go.

"Goodnight." Claudia returned as she left Steves' bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Steve thought for a moment, he didn't like nor did he want to have conversations like that; but Claudia was right, this was their lives now.


	16. Chapter 16

Claudia tossed and turned in bed for an hour as she fought the sun that was peaking from her window; she wasn't ready to get up for the day yet, especially since what had happened last night.

She finally gave in, stretching in her bed before she finally got out from under her sheets and walked downstairs where she found Harper laying on the couch, looking up at a book and slowly pronouncing the words to herself.

"Harper?" Claudia asked as she walked into the living room "What are you doing?"

"Leena is teaching me to read." Harper said, not looking away from the giant novel.

Claudia stood up straight "Leena?" she asked.

"Yes." Harper said.

Claudia sighed as she walked towards Harper "Can we talk, Jelly Bean?" she asked, gently taking the book away from Harper.

Harper sat up on the couch as Claudia saved the place on the novel as she sat down on the coffee table "Look, um, what I said last night…I didn't mean it. Your dad and I love you so much, and we would be very sad if anything happened to you." She said.

"Then why did you say it?" Harper asked.

Claudia sighed, looking down at her lap before looking back up at Harper "Because sometimes mommies and daddies say mean things to hurt each other." She explained.

"Why?"

Claudia began to choke up "Because I was mad at Ste—your dad." She said.

Harper was silent for a moment "…I don't want to be a Caretaker."

Claudia smiled "And you don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

"Are you sure?" Harper asked.

Claudia nodded "Yes." She said, moving from the coffee table to the couch as she sat next to Harper.

Harper hugged Claudia as she held her daughter close "Now lets talk about Leena for a second." Claudia said.

Harper nodded as Claudia readjusted on the couch "Where did you meet Leena?" she asked.

"I met her at the Warehouse." Harper told her.

Claudia nodded "Okay. Is she here with you now?" she asked.

Harper nodded "Yeah. But she's 'giving us a minute'."

Claudia chuckled "Okay." She said before containing herself "And what do you and Leena do?" she asked.

"She plays with me…and when I go into the Warehouse she tells me about the artifacts." Harper told her mother.

Claudia hummed "Does she let you play with them?" she asked.

Harper shook her head "Only the 'safe' ones…which is not a lot." She said.

Claudia smiled "Yeah. It is."

Harper was quiet for a moment "Can we go to the playscape today?" she asked.

Claudia shook her head "I don't think so. Your still in trouble for running away." She said.

"But mommy…"

"AH—no buts! Besides, your dad and I have a lot to do today." She said.

Harper nodded "Can I read my book?" she asked.

Claudia leaned towards the coffee table and pulled the book towards her "The Da Vinci Code?" she nearly hissed "Harper, this is not something a little girl should be reading." She said.

"But it's interesting." Harper protested.

Claudia chuckled "Uh, yeah. But seriously, sweet pea, this is a grown-up book."

"Please, mommy?" Harper nearly begged.

Claudia shook her head "No—please don't to this! It's way too early!" she whined.

Harper and Claudia stared at each other for a moment "You want pancakes?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Okay, but I still want to read my book!"

Claudia got up off the couch "Highly unlikely." She said, walking into the kitchen with the giant copy of the book in her hands.

* * *

Claudia was making a nearly leaning tower of pancakes, expecting Pete to take the majority of the pancakes; she had given the book back to Harper if just to keep her quite for the while as she made breakfast for the entire team.

Steve climbed down the stairs, following the smell of buttermilk pancakes into the dining room where he saw Harper with the giant book in her hands.

He rubbed her head as he approached the table, listening to Harper pronounce a word to herself when he realized what she was doing.

"What are you reading?" he asked, crouching near Harper.

"The Da Vinci Code." Harper remarked.

Steve was taken aback as he turned to Claudia who was still making pancakes "Don't bother! She insists on reading it." Claudia remarked, feeling her friends' eyes on her.

He turned back to the book and Harper as she began to struggle with a word, he turned to the book "Which word?" he asked.

Harper pointed to the rather simple word: tumble.

"Tumble." Steve said.

Harper turned to her father "Tumble." She said.

Steve smiled "That's great!" he said before standing up; he gently took the book out of her hands "Lets finish this later, breakfast is almost ready." He said, marking Harpers' place and walking towards Claudia.

"She's reading?" he asked.

Claudia nodded "Yeah, apparently Leena is teaching her."

"Leena? As in our, dead Leena?" Steve asked in a whisper.

Claudia nodded "Yeah. We need to talk to Mrs. Frederic about this…or Artie." She responded in a whisper.

Steve crossed his arms, about to say something when a loud booming voice entered the dining room/kitchen.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Pete asked, yawning and stretching.

"UNCLE PETE!" Harper yelled.

Claudia and Steve turned to the scene before going back to their conversation "Look, lets talk about this when we have a moment alone, alright?" Claudia asked, taking the large plate to the table.

"Are those all for me?" Pete asked.

"Most of them." Claudia said.

Steve walked to the table and sat next to Harper, who was trying to grab a pancake but was losing her grasp.

"Hold on." Steve said, taking his fork and stabbing the pancake before putting it on her plate.

Harper thanks her father before she began to tear her pancake apart without any syrup; surprising Pete as he watched her nearly shove the entire thing into her mouth.

"Woah, woah! Take it easy there, pine nut! It's not going to grow legs and walk off." Pete said, scooting closer to Harper and assisting in cutting her pancake into pieces.


	17. Chapter 17

"Harper, go play." Steve said as him and Claudia sat on the couch.

Claudia smiled "Okay, I have a plan." She said, rolling out a hand drawn schedule onto the coffee table.

Steve turned to his friend "…Claudia, what is this?"

"This is our parenting schedule." Claudia said with a smile.

Steve cocked an eye brow "Okay." He said, unsure of where this was going.

Claudia smiled "Okay, SO—Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I will stay in with Harper after work; and on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday you stay in with her. Saturdays will either be alternating or we'll do it together, or we'll both get it off." She explained.

Steve looked over the calendar before turning to Claudia "Don't you think this is a bit…excessive?" he asked.

Claudia sighed "Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"...well, no." Steve said after thinking about it for a moment "But this isn't a plan, THIS is a custody agreement." He said.

Claudia giggled "Well, it's just I wanted us to both have time for ourselves and Harper as well. Balance it all out." She said.

"Well, I like the effort, but not what I had in mind." Steve said.

Claudia sighed "Then what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well what about this whole Leena situation?"

"I'm not letting a ghost babysit my daughter." Claudia remarked.

Steve sighed "Okay, okay." He said, thinking for a moment.

"Are you still adamant about the daycare idea?" Claudia asked.

Steve flinched "I don't want to just throw her in there with all those other kids! What if she can't relate? What if they don't like her?"

Claudia took Steves' hand "Steve, she's our daughter. She is strong and resilient. I don't think she'll crumble if a few kids at the daycare." She said.

"You're right." Steve said.

Claudia nodded "I know I'm right! Lets just give the daycare thing a trial run and if it doesn't work out then we'll venture into other things. Okay, Jinksy?"

Steve sighed "Alright." He said, finally giving in.

Claudia smiled brightly "Perfect." She said.

* * *

The 'Jinks' family made a pit stop to the Warehouse to help Artie with an issue with the network when Steve noticed that Harper had walked off, again.

"Oh, no." Steve muttered, beginning to look around the office when Claudia caught eye of his worried look.

"What?" she asked.

Steve huffed "Harper's missing." He said.

Claudia huffed "Are you kidding me?" she asked, knowing that it was useless to search the office.

"I'm gonna go check the Warehouse." Claudia responded, beginning the narrow climb down into the fortress of the Warehouse.

Steve followed behind Claudia until they both reached the bottom and split up to cover my ground on the warehouse.

* * *

It had been several minutes of searching for both Claudia and Steve when they heard a blood curdling scream echo throughout the warehouse.

Steves' stomach dropped as he began to run towards the scream, calling out Harpers' name as he did; Claudia followed suit.

"HARPER!?" Steve called out before finally stopping and trying to figure out which direction he should go in before he was tackled to the ground.

Pete didn't waste any time as he pulled Steve to his feet "Oh thank god!" Pete remarked.

"What? What is it? Where's Harper?" Steve asked.

Pete began to catch his breathe "She's under the influence of an artifact." He said.

Steve looked at Pete shocked "Which one?"

"Um." Pete managed to get out, now looking away from Steve.

"Pete—which one?" Steve asked sternly.

Pete winced "Lizzie Bordens' compact." He said.

Steves' eyes almost bulged out as he pulled out his Farnsworth and called Claudia.

"Do you have her?" Claudia asked.

Steve shook his head "No. But we've got a bigger problem." He said.

"What now?" Claudia said, pouting to herself.

Pete pulled the Farnsworth towards him "Claudia, she's got Lizzie Bordens' Compact…"

Claudia thought for a moment before she looked at Pete and Steve who were now sharing the Farnsworth "Oh, no." she said before hanging up.

* * *

Claudia searched every isle for Harper until she ran out of isles; she turned back only to find a small figure in front of her; with an axe in her tiny hands.

"Harper." She whispered, kneeling down slowly "Jelly Bean, what are you doing?"

The toddler said nothing as she stared down her mother; Claudia was beginning to fear for both their safeties when she looked at the axe then back up at Harper.

She took a chance, reaching out for Harpers' hands and jerking the axe away from her; Claudia however did not anticipate this new strength within her daughter as Harper pulled back on the axe.

Claudia was pulled forward, falling down entirely in front of Harper who was now looking down on her.

"_Awesome,_" Claudia thought to herself "_I am going to die at the hands of my Warehouse-made spawn._"

Harper raised the axe that was about to hit Claudia, Claudia pushed herself back on her knees and caught Harpers' hands that were in the air.

Luckily enough, Pete and Steve showed up at the perfect time; Steve grabbed his daughter and pulled her away from Claudia as Pete managed to pull away the axe from her fingers.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked Claudia, who nodded.

Pete searched Harper, who was now screaming bloody murder, for the compact before he found it in her jacket pocket and neutralized it with a baggie.

The electric light flashed brightly, the axe disappearing and Harper going back to normal; the fear on her face said it all as she began to cry.

Steve held her close as she did, Pete helped Claudia up off the floor before he excused himself to put the compact back where it belonged.

Steve and Claudia walked back to the office as Harper began to sob, not calming down as she held onto Steve for dear life.

* * *

Steve swung the bed back and forth until Harper fell asleep in the bed; it had taken her awhile since she had left Buddha at home, but she couldn't not succumb to her sleepy eyes.

Claudia rolled around in the office chair as she waited with Pete and Artie to come out of the back room.

Steve finally came out of the backroom, it wasn't even afternoon yet and he was exhausted.

The office was silent before Steve finally locked eyes with Claudia, who huffed as she crossed her arms "Daycare?"

"Daycare." He answered.


	18. Chapter 18

"What about this one?" Claudia asked, pointing at the computer screen as Steve read through the list of daycares in the area.

Steve shook his head "Do you see that rating?" he asked.

Claudia hummed "Oh, yeah." She remarked.

"Why don't we think about private daycare?" Steve asked.

Claudia scuffed "Expensive, expensive, expensive." She retorted.

They both were silent for a moment, looking through the online list of daycares; slowly losing hope of finding a place for Harper.

"I know the perfect place." They heard from behind them.

Steve and Claudia jumped before turning around to see Mrs. Frederic behind them, a small smile escaping her lips.

"Did you really think you were going to do this without me?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"Well, we are her parents." Claudia argued.

Mrs. Frederic nodded "Yes, well, I found a daycare for Harper. And I have her documents right here." She said, handing several papers to Steve.

Steve looked through all of them "Social Security Card, Birth Certificate, and an application to…Happy Times Daycare?" he said before looking up at Mrs. Frederic.

"You can make fun of the name all you want, but it's a good daycare." She said.

Steve and Claudia looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Mrs. Frederic "We'll look into it." They both said in unison.

* * *

They fought it as long as they could before they finally gave in and applied to Happy Times Daycare and immediately got in.

Steve was literally dragging Harper inside as Claudia stood behind Harper to make sure she couldn't run away; this was proving to be much harder than anticipated.

The three of them finally entered the bright foyer of a colorful building, Harper held onto Steves' leg for dear life as a woman came from around the corner and smiled at them.

"Hi!" she said, walking up to the both of them.

Steve smiled "Hi, we are new to the daycare." He said, shaking her hand.

The woman smiled "Oh." She said, looking over at Claudia and then down at Harper.

"Well, hello there." She said to Harper.

Harper hid behind Steve as the woman looked back up at Steve and Claudia "Shy one, isn't she?" she said.

Claudia smiled "Yeah."

The woman nodded "Well my name is Molly, and I'm the director of the daycare." She said.

Steve smiled "I'm Steve, this is Claudia; and…" he looked down at Harper who was still hiding behind Steve "…this is Harper." He said.

"Harper, oh, such a pretty name." Molly said.

Steve smiled as he kneeled down at Harper "Alright, we're going to go now." He told her.

Harper held onto her fathers' shirt "Please don't leave me with these people." She begged.

Steve huffed "Oh, don't be so dramatic! We'll be back." He told her.

"Why can't I just stay with you and mommy?" Harper asked.

Steve sighed "Because, sweetie, you need to get out of that place and play with kids your own age." He told her.

Harper huffed, looking over at Molly then back at Steve "How long?" Harper asked.

Steve looked at his watch "Okay, it's 9 o'clock now, yes?" he asked Harper, who nodded "Okay…we will be here at 5 o'clock, alright?" he assured her.

Harper sighed "Okay." She said.

Steve pulled Buddha from his jacket pocket and handed the bear to Harper "Here's Buddha, he'll keep you company." He said.

Harper hugged Steve "Remember what mommy and I told you?" Steve whispered to Harper.

"Don't talk about the Warehouse…and as far as anybody is concerned, you and mommy are special agents." Harper said.

"Atta girl." Steve said, pulling away from the hug.

Claudia leaned down and hugged Harper "I love you Jelly Bean." She said, pecking her on the cheek before standing back up.

Steve and Claudia both watched as Harper walked around the corner and disappeared from them, Steve put an arm about Claudia as they both left the daycare.

* * *

They were driving in silence for at least 5 minutes before Claudia finally huffed "Now I have guilt!" she proclaimed.

"It's only 8 hours!" Steve said.

Claudia turned to Steve "Yeah, but that's 8 hours of not having my eyes on her." She said.

Steve smiled "She'll be fine!" he said just as Claudias' Farnsworth went off.

Claudia opened it "Yes, Dracula?" she asked.

Artie furrowed his brow for the moment "Have you dropped Harper off at daycare yet?" he asked.

Claudia nodded "Yeah, we're on our way to the Warehouse now." She said.

"Don't bother! I need you two to in Minnesota, I got a ping about a bright light making people disappear." Artie told them.

Claudia sighed "Okay, we'll go; but you've got to pick up Harper at 5!" she hissed.

"I'll have Pete do it when him and Myka get back from tackling that giant Tarantella in South Dakota." He said before hanging up.

Claudia looked up from her Farnsworth before shaking from the thought of a 'giant' Tarantella.

"…at least we get the non-disgusting job." Steve said, trying to assure Claudia.

Claudia seized in her chair "Giant Tarantella." She muttered to herself.

* * *

They took a flight out to Minneapolis, Minnesota to make things a little quicker; they knew that this wasn't going to be an overnight stay so they could only hope that this task went as painless as possible.

The police department was filled with missing persons reports, all varying in age and gender as multiple people had gone missing every day.

"…maybe it's Jack Rippers Lantern?" Steve asked.

Claudia shook her head "No, it's in the Warehouse; plus it doesn't have the power to just make people disappear out of thin air." She said.

Steve nodded "Right." He said, looking at every ad up on the wall.

"Okay, so a bright light and people disappear. Do they die, are they transported somewhere else?" Claudia asked herself.

Steve shrugged "Well, no time to just stand around…lets go talk to somebody."

"I don't want to be up front about it; I mean maybe we should snoop around the town a little? I mean, multiple of these things are happening maybe we're bound to catch one in the act?" Claudia suggested.

Steve nodded "Alright, lets go!" he said, walking out of the police department, Claudia following suit.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve and Claudia walked down the sidewalk of Minneapolis, watching and waiting for something to happen.

"So we're just going to walk around hope that we're not the next victims?" Steve asked.

Claudia smirked "Oh Jinksy! Relax." She said with a smile.

Steve huffed "Okay, so do you have to be in the direct line of sight of the light or can anybody who looks at it disappear?" he asked.

"I think if it's pointed at you…" Claudia said, beginning to slow down her walking so Steve could catch up.

Steve looked across the street to find a bright light facing away from him, he grabbed Claudias' arm and forced her to face the occurrence happening in front of them.

"Oh my god!" Claudia remarked before beginning to run across the rather busy street, catching the perps attention before he ran off.

Steve followed behind Claudia, only to stop and check on the victim who had managed to survive the bright light.

Claudia was gaining on the culprit until he turned a random corner; Claudia followed however she lost him.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked herself, looking around before giving up and walking her way back towards Steve.

* * *

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Steve said, assuring Claudia as they walked down the sidewalk.

Claudia huffed "We'll never catch him. He knows that we're after him!" she said.

"You think that's going to stop him? All that means is that…" Steve trailed off, realizing that they both might be in danger now that they tried to intervene.

"…Steve?" Claudia asked.

Steve turned to his partner "We might be his next victims." He said.

Claudia glared at her partner for a moment "That sounds nice." She said sarcastically.

Steve furrowed his brow "Okay, lets stop and try to remember what he was holding." He said.

They both walked in silence as they tried to remember the object in the mans' hands, Claudia was swaying back and forth when she gasped and stopped where she stood "A flash light…he was holding a flash light." She remarked.

Steve pulled out his Farnsworth "That's a start." He remarked, calling Artie.

Artie popped up on the screen "Yes?" he asked.

"Hey Artie, do you know anything about a flashlight that makes people disappear?" Claudia asked.

Artie thought for a moment "…the only thing that comes to mind right now is Area 51's flashlight."

"Area 51?" they both asked.

Artie nodded "Yes. It was a flashlight that the guards used to track down trespassers; once the flashlight was pointed at someone they disappeared."

"Where'd they go?" Steve asked.

Artie shrugged "Nobody knows, people just disappeared." He said.

"That's helpful." Steve muttered.

Claudia turned to Steve "Okay, so we've got a guy whose got a guards' flashlight from Area 51 that makes people just magically disappear. Why would you flash random people?" she asked.

Steve shook his head "I don't know." He said.

Artie cleared his throat, Claudia turned back to the Farnsworth "Artie, what are the side effects for an artifact like that?" she asked.

The older man researched quickly in the database "…anger…frustration…paranoia." He said before looking back up at Claudia and Steve.

Steve sighed heavily "Great, so we've got an angry, paranoid man running around Minneapolis making people disappear." He said before walking away from the Farnsworth.

"Steve?" Claudia remarked, watching him walk down the sidewalk before turning back to Artie "We'll get back to you." She said before hanging up the Farnsworth.

Claudia ran after Steve, trying to catch up with him as he finally stopped walking, letting Claudia catch up "Steve, we've got this!" she said, handing him back his Farnsworth.

Steve nodded "I know." He said, taking his Farnsworth back.

Claudia smiled "It is creepy though, kind of a point and click artifact. Blink and you'll be gone type of thing." She said.

Steve nodded "Yeah."

Claudia nodded "Okay, lets stop moping and try and find this guy before we disappear." She said.

* * *

"There was three in the bed and the little one said: roll over, roll over. So they all rolled over and one fell out." Pete sang along with Harper in the back seat.

Harper didn't mind that Uncle Pete and Aunt Myka picked her up instead of mommy and daddy, but she was still upset that they wouldn't be at the Bed and Breakfast when they got home.

"Uncle Pete?" Harper asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

Harper sighed "I'm hungry."

Pete sighed as well "Me too! Hey, how about we stop at that diner we love and get something to eat!" he said, wiggling his eye brows at Harper from the rear view mirror.

Harper giggled as Myka shook her head "No, no, no. No diner. I am cooking dinner tonight. It's going to be delicious!"

"Yeah, if you don't have taste buds." Harper said from the backseat.

Petes' mouth was agape "OH—you just got owned!" he said before laughing loudly.

Myka turned to the backseat "Harper Lillian Jinks!" she said.

Harper looked out the window "I want to go to the diner."

"Yeah, lets just go to the diner, Mykes. It's easier." Pete remarked.

"But it's not cheaper!" Myka retorted.

Pete turned to his partner "Who said anything about it being cheaper? That diner has the best pancakes on the planet! Am I right, Harper?" he asked.

"I don't want pancakes…I want a burger…with sweet potato fries!" Harper said.

Pete continued to smile "Alright sweet pea, we'll get you a burger and some sweet potato fries." He said, chuckling a little.

The car was silent for a moment "Uncle Pete?" they both heard from the back of the car.

"Yeah, Harper?" he asked.

"What are mommy and daddy doing right now?" Harper asked.

Pete smiled "Catching the bad guy sweetie." He said.

Harper shook her head "What else?" she asked.

Myka smiled "Getting an artifact."

"What kind of artifact?" Harper asked.

"A bad one." Myka said.

Harper giggled "Aunt Myka, they're all bad!" she said.

Myka smiled "Yeah, I guess they all are." She said, trailing off as Pete pulled into the diner parking lot.

"Okay, lets stop talking about scary artifacts and missing mommy and daddy, lets go eat…and then go home and build a blanket fort." Pete said.

"Yes!" Harper remarked from the backseat.


	20. Chapter 20

The evening came and went as Claudia and Steve never returned home which rather frustrated Harper because she was always accustomed to having at least one parent around.

Pete, Myka, and Harper went to the Warehouse, seeing as it was Saturday they couldn't just drop her off at daycare; but Artie made sure to lock the door down to the warehouse as to not have any surprise disappearances.

Artie was attempted to help Claudia and Steve who were still looking for the infamous 'flasher' as Claudia called him while Pete and Myka tried to look for more information on the artifact; Harper remained in the back bedroom.

"Okay, so we know that it's from Area 51, and that it flashes people into disappearing; anything else?" Myka asked as she went through the note cards.

From the corner of her eye she saw something climbing when she turned her head to see Harper climbing up a book shelf.

"Hey!" Myka shouted.

Pete grabbed Harper and pulled her off the bookshelf "WAIT!" Harper remarked, reaching out for a certain book.

Harper leaned towards it and grabbed it, holding it close to her "Okay." She said to let Pete know that he could put her down.

"Harp, what are you doing?" Myka asked.

"I'm helping!" Harper said, sitting down on the floor and opened up the book to the Appendix.

Pete and Myka looked at each other for a moment before silently agreeing that it was better for her to 'help' than lock her in the bedroom all day.

* * *

Myka was on the phone listening to Claudia and Steve update on their search for the artifact; Harper had found something in her giant book of conspiracy theories which sparked something of a development.

"Okay, well Harper found something in a book and she said that—"

"NO! I wanna tell them!" Harper protested, standing next to Myka with the book in her hands.

Myka turned to the toddler before turning back to the agents "Hold on." She said before handing the Farnsworth over to Harper.

"Okay, so I know that artifacts develop from a moment in time and types of feelings; well I was reading about how a guard by the name of Crispin Haylord was chasing down a trespasser in the area," she said before taking a break.

Claudia and Steve nodded "Okay."

Harper nodded "Well, while he was chasing the trespasser he was becoming irritated because the guy was running faster than he was and he was trying super hard to keep his light on him; his frustration build up so much that it transferred to the flashlight and the flashlight got him. The guy never came back, but the guard began to get paranoid and got even angrier…so he was fired. Aunt Myka looked into it and the guard ended up dying when he got into a bar fight three years later." Harper explained.

"Oh…okay." Steve remarked.

Harper huffed "I'm not done yet." She remarked.

"Okay, continue." Steve said.

Harper nodded "Okay, well there is a lot of unstable energy in the flashlight so when you get it, be careful when you nooberlice it." She remarked.

Claudia and Steve smiled at her "Neutralize." They said in unison.

"That's what I said!" Harper protested.

Harper went silent as she looked up at the air for a moment before looking back at the Farnsworth "Leena says you should set Phasers to Stun." She said.

"Will do." Claudia remarked.

* * *

"Nooberlice." Steve said with a chuckle "She's so cute!" he continued to say as he and Claudia walked along the sidewalk.

Claudia smiled "Alright, lets get focused. So we're looking for a pissed off paranoid man with a flashlight." She remarked.

Steve nodded "Well you've seen his face so maybe it'll be a little easier to catch him next time."

Claudia shrugged "Well, it's been an entire day."

"Yes, and he hasn't tried to flash anybody since we attacked him yesterday…so…what does that mean?" Steve asked.

Claudia looked around the quiet town "I don't know." She remarked.

They walked down the sidewalk in silence before Steve felt someone watching him, he looked over his shoulder to find the very man standing behind them.

"Claudia, look out!" Steve said, turning around and pulling his Tesla from his pocket.

The man shot the light at both of them, only giving Steve a few seconds to shoot his gun at the man who went down with the flashlight.

Claudia ran over to the artifact, opening a bag and carefully dropping it in where a small explosion came out of it.

A small fire erupted in the bag as Claudia closed it, only to find that when she looked up the down had grown a little bigger in population.

The victims of the flashlight were set free, they all looking around and some of them confused.

Steve and Claudia looked at each other before Steve wrapped an arm around his best friend and sighed "Lets go home." He muttered.

"Yeah, lets." She remarked as they both began to walk down the sidewalk with the neutralizing bag in Claudias' hand.

* * *

They opened the front door to the Bed and Breakfast, nearly stomping in as they announced their arrival only to be greeted by a shush from Myka.

Claudia and Steve walked into the living room to find Pete and Harper asleep on the couch and a book on his chest.

Myka smiled "It was a long day." She whispered.

"Was it?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, she read all the conspiracy theory books in the Warehouse, and then we came home and she finished The DaVinci Code, we ate dinner, Pete and her played in the blanket fort and then they fell asleep reading…" she leaned in to see what book was on Petes' chest "…Angels and Demons. Nice, Pete." She said as she gently took the book off his chest.

Steve sighed as he put his overnight bag down and gently pulled Harper up off the couch "I'm gonna go put her in bed." He whispered before he began his gently climb upstairs.

Claudia smiled "Thank you, for taking care of her." She said.

Myka shrugged "It's nothing, she actually did pretty good today." She said.

They two agents nodded off as they stared at each other for a moment "You hungry?" Myka asked.

"Starving!" Claudia proclaimed as she followed Myka into the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

**So this is probably the shortest chapter ever! I'm super sorry that it's cheesy and kind of boring/stupid. **

* * *

"Am I in trouble?" Harper asked, fiddling in her chair.

Steve shook his head as both him and Claudia sat across from her "No, you're not in trouble. We just want to talk." Steve said, assuring his daughter.

Claudia crossed her leg as she cleared her throat, her and Steve looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Harper.

"We want to talk about you, and Leena." Claudia said with a small smile on her face.

Harper looked at her parents, still fiddling in her chair.

"How long have you been seeing Leena?" Claudia asked.

"Since as long as I can remember." Harper responded.

Steve nodded at his daughter "And you two talk a lot?"

Harper nodded "Yeah."

"What do you two talk about?" Claudia asked.

"We talk about the artifacts, and the warehouse. We talk about you and daddy and how I miss you when you're gone. She teached me to read, and sometimes she plays with me when Uncle Pete isn't around."

Steve and Claudia turned to each other, taking in what Harper was telling them before Claudia turned back to Harper "Is she in here with us now?" she asked.

Harper shook her head "No, she said she wanted to give us some space." She remarked.

The silence engulfed the living room as both Claudia and Steve went silent; their questions had pretty much been answered as they sat in their seats dumbfound.

Claudia nodded to herself "Alright, Harper, go play." She remarked.

Harper flew off the couch and ran upstairs to her bedroom, Steve and Claudia remained sitting for a moment as they heard the faint noise of Harper talking and laughing.

"Our daughter has an imaginary friend, who isn't really imaginary." Claudia said.

Steve smiled "Well, if we had to give her an imaginary friend, I guess I would give her Leena."

Claudia laughed "Oh, Jinksy." She said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What? I mean Leena was always such a sweetheart, and patient…maybe that's what Harper needs." Steve remarked.

"…a sweetheart?" Claudia asked.

Steve shook his head with a smile "No, somebody with patience."

Claudia shrugged as she got up from her seat "Maybe. Well I'm going out, it'll be just you and Harp for awhile." She said before walking into the foyer.

Steve stood up from his seat "Where are you going?"

"Out. Going for a walk, get some air…have some Claudia time." She said, grabbing her jacket and walking out of the bed and breakfast.

Steve stood alone in the living room "Well what am I supposed to do?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

They built a blanket fort in the living room, the typical thing to do when Harper was bored, but this time it was Steve joining her and not Uncle Pete.

"Daddy?" Harper asked.

Steve smiled "Yeah, Harper."

"How come you and mommy sleep in separate bedrooms?" Harper asked.

Steve stopped in his tracks, trying to express an explanation appropriate enough for a three-year old.

"Uhm, well…your mom and I aren't really together." He said softly.

Harper looked at her father "What do you mean?" she asked.

Steve wracked his brain trying to explain it "…well, we are friends, and we love each other very much; but we don't love each other the way other mommies and daddies do."

Harper went doe eyed as Steve explained.

"Does that make sense?" he asked.

"You don't love mommy?" she asked.

Steve shook his head "No-no! I do…it's just a different type of love. She's my best friend."

Harper nodded, she went quiet for a moment which concerned Steve "Do you love me?" she asked.

Steve smiled, pulling Harper close to him in the blanket fort "Yes. I love you very much…"

"How much?" she asked with a smile.

"As much as there are as many stars in the sky." Steve told her.

Harper held onto her father "I love you too, daddy."

They embraced for a moment, Steve tearing-up as he took in the moment; this was his life now, she was his life; and in that moment he was so happy that she was there.

"I'm home." They heard from outside the blanket fort.

Harper smiled "Mommy!" she said, attempting to crawl out of the fort only to be greeted by Claudia climbing in.

"How are my two favorite people doing?" Claudia asked.

"Good." Harper remarked.

Claudia smiled, taking a spot next to Steve whose head was touching the top of the fort.

The three of them were crowded in the fort as Steve and Claudia stared each other down before Claudia gave him a hug; Steve hugged her back as he managed to get his arm back from Harper who was playing with his hand.

"I love you, Jinksy." Claudia muttered.

Steve smiled "I love you too, Claude." He muttered back to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Steve was doing Pete and favor by putting away an artifact, Harper followed behind just to check out the warehouse once again.

He realized that Harper was beginning to be unusually quiet as he turned around to find the toddler has disappeared; he groaned in frustration.

"HARPER!" he called out, hoping that she was still close enough to hear him.

She turned the corner, almost skipping as she approached her father "Right here." She said, stopping in front of her father.

Steve sighed as he took his daughters' hand "Don't do that! You scare me when you do that." He said, now walking towards the isle.

"Do what?" Harper asked.

"Disappear like that. This place is big, big enough for even me to get lose in." Steve said.

Harper huffed "Well maybe I'm supposed to get lost." She suggested.

Steve looked down at her and smirked "Sure." He muttered.

Harper grimaced "You know, you think you're cute when you do that; but you're not, you're just annoying." She said.

Steve looked down at his daughter in shock "Oh, no, missy! You don't get to patronize me like that! Starting to sound more like your mother every day."

"Who does?" they heard coming up behind them.

Steve and Harper turned to find Claudia approaching the both of them, Steve smirked "Your daughter." He said.

Harper looked up at him and smiled, Steve looked down at her and scuffed "You think you're being cute, but you're not." He said.

"…but I am cute!" Harper said.

Steve rolled his eyes before letting a smile escape his lips "Nobody's arguing that." He said before picking her up.

Claudia smirked as she crossed her arms, looking at Harper "Did you forget to clean up your mess in the office?" she asked.

"I was coming back!" Harper protested.

Claudia nodded "Oh, yeah, but Artie stepped on one of your toy and nearly twisted his ankle." She said "What do you have to say about that?"

Harper thought for a moment before shrugging.

Claudia huffed "Oh my god, Harper. You have to be careful." She hissed.

"Okay!" Harper said.

Steve looked at Harper before looking at Claudia "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for an artifact, Artie needs it for…well, I don't know why he needs it." Claudia said.

They continued their conversation, completely oblivious to Harper as she pulled out JFKs' tie clip and attached it in between two buttons on Steves' Henley shirt.

Claudia went silent mid conversation as she saw the tie clip, Steve tilted his head "Claudia?" he asked, slowly putting down Harper and walking closer to Claudia.

Steve shook Claudia before she looked up at him "Oh, Jinksy." She said, smiling seductively.

He took a step back "Claudia, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I've never felt better." She said, biting her lip.

Steve back up into a shelf as Claudia approached him like a Tiger "Claudia, you're scaring me." He said.

Claudia smiled "Don't be scared." She said before jumping on him and attacking him with kisses.

Harper gasped as she covered her eyes "So that's where babies come from." She muttered to herself.

Steve screamed like a girl as Claudia continued to seduce him and smother him with kisses, meanwhile Harper attempted to grab Claudias' Farnsworth from her back pocket.

Harper finally got a hold of it, trying to make it work when she finally got in touch with Pete.

"What's going on Harp?" he asked.

"I put JFKs' tie clip on daddy because I thought it would be funny, but it isn't; and now mommy is doing something to daddy." Harper explained.

Pete stared down the toddler "…where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in between the revenge and sad." Harper said.

Pete nodded "Alright, I'm coming…just stay there, alright?" he asked.

Harper nodded, closing the Farnsworth as she watched Steve continued to scream as he continued to try and fight Claudia off of him; but she was proving to be stronger than expected.

* * *

Harper stood there for what felt like an eternity when a bolt of lightning hit a shelf, causing the bouncy balls to fall down and began to cause a ruckus around her.

She turned to Steve and Claudia, still battling each other when Harper decided to make a run for it; she might be little but she believed that she could fix the problem.

The young one ran towards the balls, attempting to dodge one when another hit her, causing them to multiply; she picked herself up time and time again before she finally caught a ball with her tiny hands, ending the game.

Harper sighed, placing the ball on the closest shelf she could reach before she looked around the isle to find what a mess there was when another bold of lightening hit another shelf, but luckily nothing fell.

"HARPER?" she heard someone calling out.

Harper turned around to see Pete running up to her "What did I tell you? I said stay put!" he said, picking her up.

"I tried, but the bouncy balls fell down and they started to make a mess." Harper explained.

Pete looked around to see the mess "…what did you do?" he asked.

Harper shook her head "Nothing, it was lightening." She said.

Pete saw a bolt in front of them, yelling out in fear as he held Harper tightly; once it was gone he called Myka on his Farnsworth.

"Pete, what's up with the lightening?" she asked.

Pete shrugged his shoulders "I was hoping you could tell us." He said.

They could see Myka walking out onto the balcony, her face going grim "Myka, what is it?" Pete asked.

Myka looked back down at Pete "…get everybody to the office. Now." She said before hanging up.

Harper turned to Pete "That didn't sound good." She said.

Pete shook his head "No, that didn't." he said, repositioning Harper on his hip "Lets go get your mom and dad." He remarked, now running back to Claudia and Steve.


	23. Chapter 23

It was awkward between Steve and Claudia as they stood in the office; Steve felt violated and Claudia was embarrassed despite the fact that she was under the influence of an artifact that Harper put into place.

Myka and Artie were going back and forth at the dark storm cloud that was forming around the warehouse, trying to figure out what was going on but both were going blank.

Harper held onto Steves' leg for dear life as panic began to ensue the office, her tiny fingers gripping the denim fabric of his jeans as she felt everything all at once.

Claudia huffed "Okay, okay. Everybody just calm down! This isn't the first time we've had a creepy scary storm cloud take over the warehouse." She proclaimed.

"Do you have any idea why that's there, Claudia, do you?" Myka asked, pointing out the window as another bolt of lightening hit a shelf.

Harper, frightened by the lightening, let go of her father and rushed into the back bedroom, hiding from all windows leading out into the warehouse.

Claudia shook her head "No. What could it be this time? I mean there isn't anything jammed in the expander, all the artifacts are right where we left them…" she trailed off.

Steve looked at Claudia "Claude?" he asked, she was stuck in a train of thought.

Pete, who had been on the balcony looking through the periscope, came back into the office "This doesn't look good guys, and I'm getting a vibe." He proclaimed.

Myka nodded "Okay, well…maybe the warehouse is trying to talk to us…or one of us." She said.

Claudia hummed "Maybe, I mean usually it's trying to get our attention; but if it is now, why?"

The office went silent for a moment as Steve looked around "Where's Harper?" he finally asked.

The agents looked around the office; Claudia groaned "No! This is not the time to lose her!" she complained, beginning to look around the office.

Trai barked from the bedroom, catching the agents attention as both Steve and Claudia entered the bedroom, calling out Harpers' name until they saw the dog trying to dig under the bed.

Steve kneeled down, looking under the bed to find Harper "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can't hear it?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Steve asked.

Harper swallowed hard "The screaming."

"What screaming?" Steve asked again.

"…every time the lightening comes, I hear screaming." Harper said.

Steve looked back up at Claudia, who nodded "I'm on it." She said, walking back into the office as he layed his head down to see Harper.

"Honey, come out from under the bed." Steve asked.

Harper shook her head, Trai barked again; almost protesting Harpers' resistance to coming out from under the bed.

Steve sighed "Sweetie, everything is going to be find." He told her.

"You promise?" she asked.

Steve nodded "Yeah, I promise." He said, extending his hand out to reach his daughter.

Harper took his hand, crawling out from under the bed when another bold of lightening shook the warehouse, the toddler covered her ears as Steve picked her up and went back into the office.

"Oh, no." Claudia said, turning back from the computer.

"What? What is it?" Artie asked.

Claudia sighed "There's been a breach, the screaming that Harper is hearing with the lightening, it's an alarm…" she said.

"A breach?" Artie asked.

Claudia nodded, swinging back towards the computer "Yes. But the warehouse is having a hard time finding the guy." She said, tapping away at the computer.

Steve huffed "How it that possible?" he asked.

Claudia shrugged "I don't know, I'm trying to figure it out." She proclaimed.

Harper held onto her father for dear life as another bold of lightening hit another shelf, Claudia sighed "But the lightening is hitting shelves that the perp is near…" she remarked.

More alarms began to go off with every passing moment, Claudia was having enough of these games as she advanced the heat seeking camera to find a figure running through the isles.

"GOT HIM!" Claudia announced.

Myka and Pete hovered around Claudia and the computer, watching the perp move around the warehouse, missing every strike of lightening as they did.

Pete groaned "What are we going to do? I mean, we can't go out there, the lightening might get us, but we can't stay here and wait around." He said.

Claudia thought for a moment, gently tapping the keys on the keyboard before turning to Pete "We might just have to risk it." She said.

"You want us to go out there and find him? No! I chose life!" Pete remarked.

Claudia huffed "Pete! We don't have a lot of options!" she argued.

Harper was beginning to squirm in Steves' arms before he finally put her down, something had gotten into her as she rushed to the table, grabbing Claudias' Tesla and ran out of the office and into the warehouse.

"HARPER!" Claudia screamed, following her with Steve not to close behind.

"Harper Lillian! Stop!" Steve yelled as the toddler was approaching the staircase.

Claudia caught her breathe "Harper you cannot go down there, it's too dangerous!"

"Well somebody has to do this, and since everybody else is too scared!" Harper protested.

Steve shook his head "No, Harp, we have to do this." He told her.

Harper pouted, Steve shook his head again in disagreement "That's not going to work on me, missy."

Claudia walked up to Harper, gently taking the Tesla out of her hand "Daddy and I are going to do this, okay, jelly bean?" she remarked.

Harper nodded "Okay."

"Okay." Claudia said, agreeing as she took Harpers' hand and escorted her back into the office.

Claudia looked at Pete "Pete, take Harper back to the Bed and Breakfast." She said, handing Harper off to Pete who didn't ask any questions as he swiftly went out the front entrance.

Steve prepared his Tesla and he looked at Claudia "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She remarked.

"Be careful." Myka said before Claudia and Steve quickly made their way down into the warehouse.


	24. Chapter 24

Claudia and Steve stood side by side as they walked down every isle, avoiding lightening strikes and listening to Myka and Artie who were both guiding them to the trespasser.

"Who would break into the warehouse now? Has anybody pissed off anybody else lately?" Claudia asked.

Steve shook his head "I don't think so."

Claudia huffed "This is so annoying." She muttered.

"…why do people have to break in? I mean, seriously!" she went on.

Steve smiled "Don't worry, Claude, we'll get them…whoever they are." He said.

"Yeah…and then I can beat them up." Claudia remarked.

Steve smirked to himself "Whatever makes you feel better." He muttered.

"Okay, he's two isles over." Claudia heard Myka said.

Claudia turned to Steve, tilting her head to the right as to prepare and turn the corner and quietly walk over two isles.

Steve followed closely behind Claudia as they turned the corner right when somebody was casually walking out of the isle.

"HEY!" Claudia yelled before firing her Tesla, right about the same time as a bolt of lightening hit the shelf causing an explosion to ensue.

A shelf came toppling over starting a domino affect as the shelves one by one fell down, Claudia winced "…ah, dang!" she hissed.

Steve looked over to see the man on the floor, covered in artifacts good and bad; the two agents rushed over to the man whose face was beyond familiar.

"Holy shit." Steve said, taking Claudia aback since she had never heard Steve curse before; she then looked down at the assailant: Paracelsus.

"Yes, children, it's me." Paracelsus remarked with a smile.

Steve hummed "How'd you get out of the bronzer?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping maybe you could answer that." He said.

Steve put his hands on his hips, his mind lingers as he thought about how Paracelsus could escape from the bronze chamber "Harper." He said sternly.

"She doesn't have that kind of authorization, let alone she's not tall enough to reach the controls." Claudia retorted.

"Who's Harper?" Paracelsus asked.

Claudia and Steve looked down at him, Claudia smiled brightly "Oh, just your worst nightmare." She said before pulling out her Farnsworth to call Myka.

"Hey, it's me."

"Did you find them?" Myka asked.

Claudia sighed "Paracelsus somehow got out of the bronze sector." She said.

She could hear Artie yelling in the background as he quickly approached the Farnsworth "What do you mean he got out?" he asked.

Claudia shrugged "I don't know, Artie."

She heard screaming from behind her, she turned around to find Paracelsus clutching his leg, Steve turned to Claudia "He's not going anywhere." He assured her.

Claudia nodded as she turned back to the Farnsworth "Well that's the bad news, good news is that he broke his leg so he's not going anywhere." She said with a soft chuckle.

Artie narrowed his eyes "Just get him back into the bronzer, please!" he remarked.

"You're not going to send help?" Claudia asked.

"You and Steve can handle it." Artie said before hanging up the other line.

Claudia huffed as she closed her Farnsworth and placed it in her back pocket before turning back to Steve "Alright, get him out of the wreckage, we're taking him back to the Bronze Sector." She announced.

Steve looked down at Paracelsus and smirked "I hope you have a high pain tolerance." He said as he pulled him out of the pile of artifacts.

* * *

It was easier than they thought putting Paracelsus back in the bronze sector, the last interaction they had with him wasn't the greatest experience ever.

Artie and the team had managed to take away Paracelsus' immortality before putting him back in the bronze sector for a second time, thinking that that was the end of it.

Steve and Claudia slowly walked their way back to the mess of the warehouse with Artie and Myka already there beginning to clean up the mess.

"Aw, guys." Claudia smiled.

Myka smirked as Artie huffed, staring at Claudia "I cannot believe you! This is worse than the time one of your Tesla Grenades rolled off the balcony!" he proclaimed.

"Hey! I am going to clean this up!" Claudia retorted.

Myka smiled "Artie, lighten up! There was bound to be collateral damage with a break-in, just let it go and lets all finish this!" she said, continuing to pick up the artifacts.

Artie backed away from the confrontation and went back to helping Myka as Claudia and Steve began to help clean up the mess.

"Hey don't cut yourself anything." Claudia said.

Steve smirked "Don't grab any strange artifacts…don't want to give Harper a sibling."

Myka cooed "Aww!" she proclaimed.

Claudia laughed "No! No, no, no! Not ready for number 2." She said.

"Number two? I'm still getting used to number 1." Steve remarked.

Myka laughed as she watched Claudia and Steve go back and forth with their argument before Steve and Claudia went silent.

Claudia swallowed hard "Maybe Harper is all we need." She said gently.

Steve smiled at his best friend "Yeah, maybe she is." He agreed.

Claudia sighed "You know what, I'm just gonna go for it!" she said, putting down the artifact in her hand and pulling Steve in for a passionate kiss.

Artie and Myka were in shock as they couldn't help but watch as Claudia passionately kissed her best friend.

Claudia pulled away from the kiss, giving both her and Steve a moment to catch her breathe before Steve stood awkwardly around his 'family'.

"…I'm still gay." Steve said.

Claudia took his shoulder "I know, but…you're my baby daddy; and sometimes I'm going to need some baby daddy sugar." She said with a chuckle.

"Ew." Myka said, catching Steve and Claudias' attention "I am SO telling Pete about this." She said with a chuckle.

Steve rolled his eyes with a smile as he went back to cleaning up with Warehouse with Claudia.

"Tell Pete what?" they heard down the isle, the four warehouse agents turned to see Pete and Harper walking towards them.

"WOAH—what happened here?" Pete asked.

"Claudia did it!" Steve said.

Pete turned to Claudia "Claudia, what did you do!?"

"Claudia and Steve made out!" Myka said, changing the conversation.

Pete gasped "What?! How did I miss that?"

"What's making out?" Harper asked.

The agents went silent for a moment until Pete cleared his throat "Um, well, sweetie, making out is kissing…but like a lot." He explained.

Harper nodded "…that sounds gross." She said.

"It was gross." Steve said.

The agents chuckled until Artie cleared the air "OK-OK…that's enough! We need to clean this up!" he said.

Claudia smiled as she hugged Harper "Alright Jelly Bean, daddy and I have to work but we'll see you back at the house, okay?" she said, giving her a peck on the cheek before going back to work.

Steve smiled at Harper, giving her a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek as well "See you later." He said.

Pete guided Harper away from the mess and out of their view, Claudia and Steve glanced at each other for a moment before Steve smirked "Yeah, she's all we need." He muttered.

"Ok, lets seriously get back to work." Claudia said, giving Steve a tight squeeze before going back to the mess.

Steve followed suit, beginning to help clean up the mess that was Warehouse 13.

* * *

**And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of "_Baby"_, I might write a sequel but I'm not sure yet. I hope you've enjoyed the journey of the Donovan-Jinks family.**

**XOXO**

**Bunnie**


End file.
